


The Unbreakable Kanes

by KendraBC



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, F/M, Family, Original Character(s), Siblings, Suicide Attempt, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraBC/pseuds/KendraBC
Summary: Marcus and Abby Kane have been happily married for thirty years. In those thirty years they had four children, Bellamy, Octavia and twins Clarke and Cora. The Kanes seem to have it all and in some ways they do. But like most families they to have had their problems.





	1. Cora

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The 100 story. It takes place in a modern AU. I created an original character as well as using other characters from The 100 which I have no rights to. Abby and Clarke are Kanes and have never been Griffins. In this story there will be blood, a suicide attempt, rape and other traumatic experience. I will try my best to bring respect so to speak to each experience. I hope I do not offend anyone.

_Hello everyone. It’s me Cora Kane. Obviously. I wanted to record this video as a way to explain why I am about to make the biggest decision of my life. This video will hopefully give some answers. Have you ever seen a movie or a television show where it focused on one specific family and how all the other characters admired that family and wished to be a part of that family? Well in this reality I have been told that family is mine. In some ways I can see why. My father is the police commissioner and my mother is the chief of surgery who have managed to remain being married for thirty years. I will give people that, my parent’s marriage is really something to admire. In those thirty years my parents raised four children, me, my twin and our older brother and sister. To others we all seemed to have it all and at times we did. Maybe we still do but right now I can’t see it. To me, it took just one horrible event and since then there has been this domino affect no matter how hard we try to ignore it. I am not blaming anyone or blaming that specific moment, I just can’t help to notice that since that moment things haven’t been the same. I think you know which moment I speak of, if you don’t I will talk about that in my next message. It’s funny because it did take one instant that finally broke me, which you will learn later about in this video. Each chapter of this video is dedicated to a specific person. The person either made choices to either bring me pain or bring me joy. Some of you are the reason I fought for as long as I did. But I can’t fight anyone. Everything is just too hard. After I record this video… I am going to end my life._


	2. Bellamy

_Hello big brother. There are moments in our lives that no matter how hard we try, they stay with us. We carry them with us wherever we go. The good times and the not so good times. We have had many wonderful and good things in our lives but lately the bad seems to be outweighing the good. It all seemed to start with just one tragic night and from that night it has had this domino affect. You know what I speak of. That horrible event that took place this past winter. When you were driving Raven home and you hit a patch of black ice and your car slammed into a tree. I know that you blame yourself; I see it in your eyes every time I see you. We all do. But it wasn't your fault it was just an accident. I know that daddy went off on you that night and said some things that are still with you. He regrets saying those things; he has apologized and has tried to repair the pain. Daddy was so scared that night; I have never seen him that scared in my life. He was scared that he lost you. That night stayed with him. I think you have forgiven daddy but I don't think you have ever forgiven yourself. I hope it brings you some comfort that we all forgive you because there was never anything to forgive. You didn't see the black ice and you tried to control the car as best you could. You did all that you possibly could. I know that is one instance that you wish you could take back if you could but unfortunately life doesn't work that way. I have to wonder if a part of you blames me for that night because a part of me does. Raven is my best friend and I was the one who introduced the two of you because I could see that you could have something beautiful together. Perhaps if I never introduced you then the two of you wouldn't have been in that car on that night. And Raven's leg wouldn't be so messed up. I think that every time I see the sadness in your eyes and when Raven expresses pain due to her leg. I am just so grateful that you are both still alive. We must all hang onto that. Please don't let the accident stop you from having this wonderful life that I know you and Raven can still have. I know that Raven still wants to have that life with you. You are an amazing person Bellamy and you deserve the best. Growing up I have always felt the closet to you but lately I have been feeling as though that you are slipping away. I miss you Bellamy but I understand your need to distance yourself. I am so sorry for your pain and I hope that one day it is lifted. Maybe with me no longer here that burden will lessen. I just can't live with my pain anymore... I love you Bellamy and may we meet again._

* * *

 

 

Bellamy was just turning into the collage campus to retrieve his younger sister Clarke who had called twenty minutes ago furious because her twin had apparently ditched her. Bellamy was aware of the fact that Clarke and Cora’s relationship wasn’t the greatest. They did tend to fight but Cora would never intentionally leave Clarke behind. Something had to come up and that mystery he is sure will be solved later. For now in a way he was glad to be picking up Clarke and driving her home to the house he grew up in. He hoped to see Cora as well. He missed the twins and Octavia as well. He even missed his parents. Bellamy had hardly spoken to any of his family members in the past few months, since that night of the terrible accident. The accident which has replayed in his head every day since. There were things said and shame that is all still too much to bear. But they are Kane’s and nothing can break them, that is what their mother would always tell Bellamy and his sisters growing up. Hopefully through time things will improve. For now Bellamy is just focused on picking up Clarke, bringing her home and seeing what happens from there. Bellamy finally spots his sister Clarke in front of the science building and it seems her mood hasn’t approve any since they had spoken on the phone. Bellamy’s assessment is proven right when Clarke swings the door open, gives him a glare as she gets in the car and slams the door. Bellamy just gives her a side look glance and after Clarke puts on her seat belt he drives forward making his way towards the exit and then home. Bellamy knows that it is best to not react to Clarke’s mood and let her have her anger for the moment. He knows eventually she will cool off and talk to him. Bellamy didn’t have to wait long until Clarke finally decided to speak, still clearly upset.

 

“I can’t believe her! I can’t believe Cora just left me! I mean we fought this morning but we always fight… I mean we have been fighting our entire lives. It doesn’t give her the right to ditch me! I can’t wait to tell mom what her perfect daughter did.”

 

“Clarke, stop.”

 

“What?! You know it’s true. Whatever Cora does is perfect but when you, me or Octavia does something it’s never good enough.”

 

“Come on Clarke. Deep down you know that is not true. It’s just mom relies more on Cora because she is usually more dependable then the rest of us.”

 

“Whatever. You always take her side, everyone always takes Cora’s side.”

 

“You’re upset Clarke. You will go home and most likely have another fight with Cora then five minutes later you will be fine until you start fighting again.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes at her older brother and the rest of the ride home was in silent. That was until they pulled into the Kane’s driveway and noticed Cora’s car. Clarke opens the door before Bellamy can fully put the car to a stop and makes a beeline for the door. Bellamy parks the car and catches up to his sister just as she unlocks the door. Clarke pushes the door open and starts yelling for Cora.

 

“Cora! Where are you? I am going to kill you! I can’t believe you left me at school without a ride home! Cora, answer me or so help me!”

 

Clarke was made her way upstairs towards Cora’s room. Bellamy remained downstairs and he has had this strange feeling ever since he walked into his family’s house. There was something that wasn’t right. Despite Clarke’s yelling there was this eerie silence over the house. The kind of silence that follows after something tragic happens. Bellamy then notices a white envelope on the coffee table in the living room. He picks it up and sees the words “I’m sorry” written on the front and inside is a DVD inside. Bellamy will never be sure what told him to do what he was about to do but before he could even think he dropped the envelope and bolted up the stairs almost crashing into Clarke.

 

“Bellamy! Watch where you are going! Cora isn’t in her room…. Bellamy what is it?”

 

Bellamy just shook his head because he was unsure as to how to put into words what he was thinking and feeling. He looked down and noticed water coming from the bottom of the bathroom door. Bellamy pushed Clarke out of the way and quickly pushed the bathroom door open. What he saw in there he would never be able to forget no matter how hard he tried. The floor was covered with water, red water, water that had blood in it. That water was coming from the tub where his little sister Cora was wearing her favorite dress. The tub was overflowing and her left arm was hanging over the side where it was gashed open and blood was running freely from it. Bellamy just stood there for a moment until Clarke pushed past him shut off the water and started shouting at him.

 

“Bellamy! Wake up! Call 911! We need to stop the bleeding! Oh my god Cora… Bellamy go!”

 

Bellamy shook his head as to clear it then he sprung into action like his sister. He took out his phone and dialed 911 and informed them of what happened. In the next moment he was at Clarke’s side where she had started applying pressure to Cora’s arm with a towel.

 

“She’s still bleeding… that means she must still be alive… right? Bellamy check to see if Cora has a pulse.”

 

Bellamy did as Clarke asked and it took a while but eventually he was able to find a weak pulse. Bellamy shared a look with Clarke silently telling her that he found one and the two of them sat there in silence. Clarke held pressure to Cora’s arm and Bellamy ran his fingers through his sister’s brown hair silently willing Cora to open her big brown eyes. Eventually they heard the sirens of the ambulance and Bellamy went downstairs to let them in to lead the way to the bathroom. After that every thing was a blur and the next thing he knew he was standing next to Clarke in the hospital watching Cora being wheeled down a hall. Bellamy turned to his sister and looked down at her wet clothes that were covered with blood, Cora’s blood. Bellamy swallowed then looked into Clarke’s eyes that was filled with fear and he was sure Clarke could see the same in his own eyes. Bellamy knew what they had to do next.

 

“I am going to have mom paged… I think you should be the one to call dad and Octavia.”

 

Clarke just gave her brother a nod and moved to go do what her brother suggested. Bellamy made his way towards the nurse’s station where he was about to break his mother’s heart once again. Bellamy was just about to approach the nurse’s station when he noticed Jackson who admittedly stopped what he was doing and made his way towards Bellamy. Jackson could tell that something was wrong.

 

“Bellamy…” “Mama… you need to page my mother.”

 

Jackson simply gave Bellamy’s shoulder a soft squeeze then made his way over to the phone to page Abby.

 

“Dr. Kane, Dr. Kane please come to the nurse’s station.”

 

Jackson put the phone down and made his way back towards Bellamy. It wasn’t long before Abby turned the corner. She made eye contact with Jackson first then noticed her son. Abby took in her son’s appearance and at first she was hesitant to touch him. When she finally approached her son she placed her hand on his. Bellamy finally looked into his mother’s eyes. Bellamy could already see the fear in his mother’s eyes and he knew he was about to break her heart. Bellamy tried to speak but before he could get a word out he let out a sob that he was holding in. Before he knew it his mother’s arms were wrapped around him. Bellamy then embraced his mother and managed to calm down a bit.

 

“Mama… I am so sorry.”

 

“Shhh Bellamy, it’s okay. Just please tell me what happened. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Just…”

 

“Mama.”

 

Abby let go of his son a bit to see her daughter Clarke standing there in the same state as Bellamy. She noticed that was this red tint on Bellamy’s clothes and it had to be blood because there was more of it on Clarke. There was no mistaking what it was. Abby let go of her son and started examining him checking to see if the blood came from him and then she did the same to her daughter. Bellamy then took both of his mother’s hands in his own. As soon as he looked into his mother eyes he saw something click.

 

“Cora… where is Cora?”

 

Bellamy shared a look with Clarke before he looked at his mother.

 

“Mama…I…”

 

“Bellamy Kane you tell me right now where your sister is! And why are you two all wet and covered in blood?!”

 

“Cora is here in the hospital… We found her… I picked Clarke up from school because Cora left school early so when we got home we couldn’t find Cora at first then Clarke and I were in the hall and that is when I noticed water coming from under the bathroom door… there was water all over the floor and it was red… blood… Cora… she was in the tub… her arm, her left arm… it was all cut up. I called 911. Clarke put pressure on the wound and I checked for a pulse. There was one, it was faint but there was one. We stayed with Cora until the paramedics came and they took us here. Mama… I am so sorry. Mama…”

 

Bellamy stopped talking when his mother let go of his hands and made her way to the nurse’s station. She made a beeline to the computer to find out where Cora has been taken. Once Abby found the information she was looking for she made her way down the hall. Bellamy and Clarke knew they were not allowed yet so they just stood there. Jackson made his way in the direction Abby just went in. Bellamy took Clarke’s hand and led her to the waiting area where they waited in silence until their father arrived ten minutes later. Bellamy couldn’t help but to notice the surprise on his father’s face when he spotted him. Bellamy was about to speak when Clarke moved past him and embraced their father. Marcus embraced his daughter then looked at Bellamy taking in his appearance then he met his son’s eyes seeking answers. Bellamy still couldn’t find the words but he didn’t have to because in that moment Clarke started speaking and recalled the words Bellamy just said to their mother. Once Clarke was finished Marcus let his tears run freely and then he did something that shocked Bellamy. Marcus moved Clarke closer to Bellamy then he embraced both of his children and once he got a hold of himself he let go a bit so he could look at his children then he spoke.

 

“Where is Cora now? Your mother… Does she know?”

 

In that moment Bellamy finally found his words.

 

“Cora is in surgery I think. Yes, Mama knows…. I told her. She is with Cora now.”

 

Marcus just nodded and gave his children one final squeeze and then let go. Octavia arrived a short time later. Bellamy was surprised when Octavia suddenly crashed into him almost knocking him over. Once she let go she started asking what happened. And together Bellamy and Clarke filled her in. Once they were finished Octavia went to embrace her father and she didn’t let go until Jackson came out hours later. Jackson took a moment before speaking.

 

“Cora is out of surgery. She is still unconscious. We managed to repair the damage to her left arm and there were also some cuts on her right arm, which we also managed to repair. Her left arm was worst and she lost a lot of blood. We have started to give her a blood transfusion because Abby has the same blood type but we are going to need more. It’s my understanding that you Bellamy also has the same blood type?”

 

“Yes… Yes I am.”

 

“Okay, if you would please come with me. I can take you all to Cora’s room then Bellamy we can get started.”

Everyone just nodded and followed Jackson in the direction of Cora’s room. Once they arrived in the room Abby was standing there next to Cora’s bed with her hand in her own. Marcus approached his wife. He wanted to put his arms around her and his daughter but he settled on putting a hand on his wife’s back and one over the hand that was holding Cora’s. Bellamy couldn’t help but notice how Abby didn’t acknowledge his father or anyone else. Bellamy and his sisters went to the other side of the bed. They looked down at Cora who was pale who had her left arm wrapped in a bandage with gauze and her right arm had a bandage taped onto it. Bellamy looked at his parents who were both focused on Cora. His father had tears coming down his face while his mother had an expression on her face that he couldn’t read. Bellamy soon noticed Jackson in the doorway signaling him for the transfusion. He moved to follow Jackson until he noticed a flash of black hair and realized it was Octavia. Bellamy was about to follow when Clarke grabbed his arm.

 

“Don’t. She won’t listen to any of us right now. I called Lincoln. She said something about going home to see… I don’t know why she would want to see it. Maybe to make sure that this really isn’t some kind of nightmare. I don’t know but Lincoln will be there and we will be here for Cora, Mama and Daddy.”

 

Bellamy was about to argue but he just gave his sister a nod then he went to follow Jackson.


	3. Octavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, for leaving kudos and for the comments. I truly appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter...

_Hi Octavia. I have never told you this before but I have always admired you. You always show and tell the world how you feel. If you want to get mad, you get mad, if you want to cry, you cry and if you want to laugh, boy do you laugh. You let it all out. You march to your own drum and you do what you want. You’re a leader, not a follower. You are who you are and you don’t apologize for it. And you shouldn’t have to. I wish I were like you. I wish I were as brave as you. I have always bottled things inside and afraid to let them out because I am always so worried about how it will affect everyone else. You never seem to worry about that. I am not saying you don’t care because I know that you do. You don’t let things consume you. You just have this amazing ability to deal with things in the moment, take some time then you move on. I could never do that. I have all of this inside of me and I wish I knew how to let it all out. You have also had this ability to keep yourself close to our family but you also didn’t let it be the only part of you. You know how to balance. I have always felt this heavy reasonability and I had to be this certain way. I know how much Mama and Daddy relay on me and I always want to make them proud. I hope that I did. Hold on to your resilience, Octavia. Always be who you want to be. I hope my decision doesn’t change that or change you. I love you Octavia and may we meet again._

* * *

 

 

Octavia just sat there staring at the television screen. She arrived at her parent’s house five minutes ago. When she arrived, she was about to go upstairs when she noticed an envelope on the coffee table in the living room with Cora’s handwriting on it. When she opened it she found the DVD. When she opened it, Octavia found that her sister included a small paper with a list of which chapters of the DVD was dedicated to who. Octavia put the disc into the DVD player and decided to watch the introduced and the chapter dedicated to her. So now here she was trying to take in her sister’s words. Suddenly the front door opened and when Octavia turned around she saw Lincoln. Lincoln rushed over to her and gathered his girlfriend into his arms. Octavia let Lincoln hold onto her for a while and once he released her she stood up and without saying a word she made her way upstairs. Lincoln soon followed. Once they were upstairs Octavia opened the bathroom door and took in the sight. Then she made her to the closet in the hall and took out towels, a mop and cleaning products.

 

“I need to clean the bathroom. I need to get rid… it has to be cleaned.”

 

“Okay, I will help you.”

 

Octavia just nodded at Lincoln and handed him the mop and the two of them began cleaning the bathroom. Trying to clean out the darkness that was currently being held in that room. Once everything was dry and cleaned and put away Octavia broke down. Lincoln caught her just as she was about to fall onto the floor. Lincoln held onto Octavia as she let it all out. Once Octavia cried all the tears she could Lincoln kissed the top of her head then they both stood up.

 

“I should get back to the hospital… Will you come with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Thank you. I should also grab some things for my mother because I know for a fact that she will not leave Cora for anything.”

 

“Good idea. I will meet you downstairs in a few minutes.”

 

Octavia packed a bag of things she thought her mother might want or need then she headed downstairs to meet Lincoln.

 

“We should head back to the hospital. Do you have everything?”

 

“I agree. Yes, I think I do… Lincoln…thank you.”

 

Lincoln just smiled at Octavia and kissed the top of her head. He took the bag that she packed for her mother, took Octavia’s hand and started towards the front door. Octavia tugged on Lincoln’s hand.

 

“I’ll meet you in the car. I just have to grab one more thing.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Once Lincoln was outside, Octavia retrieved Cora’s DVD out of the player and put it back in the case. She then hid it inside her jacket pocket. Twenty minutes later Octavia and Lincoln were back at the hospital. When Octavia entered her sister’s room, she pretty much found her family in the same positions as she left them. The only difference was that her grandmother Vera was now standing between Clarke and Bellamy with her arms around them both. Raven was also there sitting on a chair by Bellamy who had his other arm around her. Vera was the first to notice Octavia. She moved from Clarke and Bellamy to embrace Octavia. Octavia and Vera held onto one another for a while. Once they released one another Vera gave Lincoln a hug while Octavia approached her mother.

 

“Mama.”

 

Octavia couldn’t help to notice how her mother’s shoulder’s tensed up before she turned around to face her. Octavia also notice how her mother kept hold of Cora’s hand.

 

“Hi sweetheart.”

 

“Hi Mama. I brought you a bag of some things that I thought you might need.”

 

“Thank you for doing that. Can you please just put the bag over in the corner?”

 

Octavia gave her mother a nod and in return she received a half smile from her mother before she turned back around. Octavia placed the bag in the corner then approached her brother sister.

 

“Can I talk to the two of you?”

 

Bellamy and Clarke shared a look before they both nodded and followed Octavia out of the room. Once they were ear shot of Cora’s room Octavia stopped and turned around holding up Cora’s DVD.

 

“You found Cora’s DVD.”

 

“Wait… you know about this?”

 

“What? What DVD?”

 

“I saw it at home.”

 

“Did you watch it?”

 

“No…”

 

“Hello! Bellamy and Octavia, what DVD are you talking about?”

 

“Cora made this DVD… each chapter is dedicated to someone. There is a chapter for Bellamy, you and me as well. All the people that are the closest to Cora. She talks to each of us.”

 

“Did you watch it?”

 

“Yes, but only the introduction and the chapter that is dedicated to me. What should we do with it?”

 

“I want to watch it.”

 

“What? No Clarke.”

 

“Why not? Octavia had to chance to watch it.”

 

“Yes but…”

 

“How about you and Clarke each watch the introduction and only the chapter’s dedicated to you?”

 

“Okay but for now we don’t tell anyone else about the DVD. Agree?”

 

“Agree.”

 

“Agree.”

 

“Okay. Now we better go back.”

 

Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke just reached the side of Cora’s bed when she started to stir.


	4. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this, for commenting and the kudos! I really hope you like this new chapter!

_Hey Raven. The day we met I would never imagine that you and I would become best friends. We are complete opposites but maybe that is why we get along so well. You are bold, you are not afraid to step on other people’s toes, and you are not afraid to let people know how awesome you are. You truly are awesome Raven, but you already know that of course. That’s one of the reasons why I love you. You are a force not to be reckon with. You have been through so much but you never let it define you or diminish your spirit. You were robbed in many things in life such as loving parents and a safe family environment. But I hope that my family has made up for that through out the time you have been in our lives. You are a part of our family now, whether or not you and Bellamy finally do get married. One might say that my mother would never think anyone was good enough for her son that was until she met you. She loves you so much, we all do Raven and we will never let you go. You once told me that you hope that you and Bellamy become the next Abby and Marcus. Sorry to tell you that no couple will ever be like my parents because they are them and you and Bellamy are who you are. You are both special in your own way and that is okay. You and Bellamy have something amazing and I know it will last a lifetime. Your love is strong and pure. You are so strong, you let nothing and no one break you. I wish I had your strength right now. You are also incredibly smart and you have this huge heart. Once you are in that big heart of yours you love that person with everything you have. You are going to go very far in life and you will get everything you rightfully deserve. You will get everything because you never give up and you are owed it. Thank you for being the very best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you for bringing out sides of me that I never knew existed. Thank you for loving my brother and my entire family. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being you Raven and I will miss you. May we meet again._

* * *

 

Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke just arrived at the side of Cora’s bed when she started to stir. Raven sat there motionless, holding her breath watching her best friend. Cora finally opened her eyes and you could see the panic within them. Then all of a sudden she sat up and it seemed to be too quick for her because she flinches a bit. Abby then took hold of Cora’s upper arms trying to lower her back down and that was when Cora seemed to notice that there was other people in the room with her. Cora fought her mother to stay sitting up and looked quickly to see who else was in the room before locking eyes with her mother.

 

“Mama?... No! No no no no!! This isn’t right. I shouldn’t be here. I don’t want to be here.”

 

“Cora… sweetheart…”

 

“Mama. Please, please. Please make it stop. Please…please you have to let me go.”

 

Raven noticed how Abby’s grip on Cora became tighter, and the grip Marcus had on Abby also became tighter as well. It was as if the Abby and Marcus were trying to give their daughter all the strength that they had.

 

“Cora, no. Everything is going to be okay. Just please lay down.”

 

“No! No, it’s not going to be okay. I don’t want to lay down. I need to get out of here and I need to make it stop.”

 

“What do you want me to stop?”

 

“The pain..everything…No! I need to leave.”

 

“Cora, please. You can’t. You need to calm down and I promise you I will help you make it stop.”

 

“No no no! You can’t. Just let me go, you need to let me go!”

 

Cora started to attempt to get out of her mother’s grip but Abby was currently stronger. Everyone else in the room was focused on Cora but Raven was focused on Abby and Marcus. They were doing that thing where they would communicate with their eyes. Marcus gave a small nod. Soon Marcus took hold of Cora while Abby injected something in Cora’s IV which Raven assumed it was to calm Cora down. Abby then looked at her daughter and she could see the betrayal in her eyes just before they closed again. Marcus continued to hold onto Cora until Abby placed her hand on his arm and he slowly let go. Everyone’s eyes were now on Abby and Marcus. Abby resumed her position in front of Marcus. Marcus was unsure as to approach his wife so he just decided to place his hand on the small of her back but he realized it was a mistake as soon as he sensed the tension in his wife. He was about to drop his hand when Abby relaxed a bit and lean into him a bit. Marcus knew not to push it any further because he knew his wife and now she would not allow herself to break. Marcus would take any kind of comfort that Abby would allow him to give her. The room became silent you could most likely hear a pin drop. They all stayed in silence for a bit until Vera spoke addressing her grandchildren, Raven and Lincoln.

 

“How about all of us go for a little walk and perhaps find something to eat and drink?”

 

They all simply nodded and headed out the door. Vera approached Abby and Marcus before she left and informed them both that something will be brought back for them. About an hour later Raven had decided to head back to Cora’s room because she had left her phone there and she couldn’t go any longer without it. She was just about to turn into the room when Abby and Marcus’s soft words stopped her. Raven couldn’t help but to stop and listen.

 

“You know how when she was younger we did all we could to protect her from physical harm? Cora is our only child who has never broken a bone. We let Clarke and Octavia play sports. Though Cora did ask me one time to try out for soccer and of course I agreed. She got as far as the first game before she fell and twisted her ankle. Between my fear and her own she never played again. You know that I love all of our children equally… but Cora…”

 

“I know.”

 

“Oh Marcus… why couldn’t we protect her from this? I should have protected her from this… She called me… Cora called me.”

 

“What? When?” “Today… this morning…Before… I didn’t answer because I was too busy prepping for surgery. Prepping for surgery was more important than my own daughter!” “Abby, that’s not true. You couldn’t have known…” “Yes, Marcus I should have. I should be able to protect Cora, protect my children.”

 

“You do Abby, we do the best we can.”

 

“Tell that to Cora.”

 

“Abby…” “Look Marcus.. I don’t want to talk anymore. It’s not the time…”

 

That was the moment when Raven accidentally announced herself by dropping one of her crutches on the floor. Two seconds later Marcus came out of the room and picked up the crutch for Raven.

 

“Raven.”

 

“Thanks. Sorry, I left my phone in the room and I wanted to get it.”

 

“Of course, come on in.”

 

Raven followed Marcus back into Cora’s room. When she entered Abby briefly looked up at her and Raven could see in Abby’s eyes that she knew she had been listening. Abby then looked down at Cora and Raven grabbed her phone while Marcus went to stand by Abby once again. Raven was about to leave when she couldn’t take it anymore; there was something she had to get off her chest.

 

“Abby, Marcus… There is something that the two of you should know. It’s about Cora. It might be the reason why… you know.”

 

Abby moved to Raven and helped her sit down in a chair.

 

“What is it Raven?”

 

“Well I am sure you know that Cora made the dean’s list this year and she is currently top of our class and is most likely going to be the valedictorian. What you might not know is that is currently being challenged.”

 

“What do you mean being challenged? By who?”

 

“Cage Wallace. Cage has made accusations against Cora. Saying how she really didn’t earn her grades in the right way and she shouldn’t be valediction and that he should be… Cage accused Cora of sleeping with Professor Sinclair…that she slept her way to the top. And of course the university has to investigate.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know. Right? We all know it’s not true. Cora is damn smart and she doesn’t have to sleep with a professor to earn her grades. But rightfully so Cora has been freaking out about it. I told her she shouldn’t because she did nothing wrong and that Cage is a jealous ass hole. I told her she should tell you both about it but of course she didn’t because she didn’t want to disappoint the two of you. She always wants you to be proud of her.”

 

“Cora should have told us. We knew she would never… We are always proud of her. We will always love her no matter what.”

 

“I know Abby and Cora knows that too. It’s just, I don’t know. You know Cora; she never wants to be a bother. She was feeling ashamed and she tends not to handle that emotion well. Even though she doesn’t have anything to be ashamed about. Anyway, I thought the two of you deserve to know and maybe it will help to give you some answers.”

 

“Thank you Raven.”

 

“You’re welcome. Well I better get back to the others.”

 

Abby helped Raven up and pulled her into a brief hug before releasing her. Raven made her way out of the room and just as she turned into the hall she heard Abby speak.

 

“What else don’t we know Marcus? What else have we missed?”


	5. Vera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading my story. Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I truly appreciate it. And thank you SunshineCowger for all your help.

_Hi Gram. Daddy once told me that I am the perfect combination of the first two women that he ever loved. I asked him who he was referring to and he told me he was talking about you and Mama. I knew he meant it as a compliment and in a way I did take it that way. But with those words I also felt this pressure. You are both held in such high regard but me, our family and anyone else who meets the two of you. I do think you and Mama have many similarities but you also differences. I feel as though I share those differences with you. You and I both seem to have trouble asking for help. We know if we were ever to ask for help we would get it but we don’t ask. We think by asking for help from our love ones we are burdening them. We think we always need to be there for everyone else. We never want to let anyone down. Do you remember when I asked for you to teach me how to knit because I was determined to make Mama this scarf that I knew she wanted. Mama has seen this scarf that she liked and I found the pattern and asked you to show me how to make it. When you went to teach me for some reason I had such trouble with the needles. I knew you were aware of how I was struggling but you never interfered. You simply showed me how to do it one more time and eventually I got it. It was as if somehow you knew, we always had this understanding you and I. We always want to do for everyone else and we never want to let them down. And I think for the most part we succeed. But did you ever feel that there is a limit and did you ever reach yours? I feel as though I have reached mine. I really need help Gram and I want to ask but I am so afraid of what will happen once I do. You are a amazing person Gram, never forget that. It brings me comfort knowing that you will be there to help everyone and you get them through this. I love you and may we meet again._

* * *

 

It has been one week and two days since Cora tried to commit suicide. It took her a week to recover from her self-inflicted wounds in the hospital and then she was committed to forty-eight hours in a psychiatric hospital. Cora only stayed in the psychiatric hospital the standard amount of the time because it was clear that she knew what she had to do and say to not make her stay any longer. Vera felt deep down that perhaps her granddaughter should have spent more time there. However, she wasn’t surprised that Cora didn’t want to stay there longer than what was standard and she was smart enough to do what she had to do to get out. What surprised Vera though was Cora’s request to come stay with her once she was released and not go back home. Not to go back home with Abby. Vera could clearly see that Cora wasn’t well and she is worried that she may never be again. She has never seen anyone so broken and shattered. It was as if her granddaughter was like a broken glass, no matter how hard you tried to piece it back together, it would never be the same. Cora was always happy and upbeat. She was the type of person who would bring sunshine to those who had a dark cloud above their heads. Cora seemed to be someone you didn’t have to worry about and perhaps that is why no one saw what was coming. Vera could see that she wasn’t the only one who was blindsided by her granddaughter’s attempt to end her life. She saw it in her son’s eyes as well as her daughter-in-law’s eyes. Abby just might be as shattered as her daughter. Vera sat there in the waiting room with her son and daughter-in-law waiting for Cora to be released. Marcus and Abby sat across from her. Marcus had his wife’s left hand within his and was looking down at their joined hands on his knee. While Abby was focused on the door that Cora would soon be walking out of. Vera knew that Marcus was trying his hardest not to break and not to lean on Abby too much because they both knew that Abby would be trying to keep her head above water for as long as she could. Abby is stubborn, and she won’t dear crack until she thinks it’s her time to do so and when that happens it will be as if a dam broke. Abby would try to care of everyone and everything before she took care of herself. As tragic as this moment was, Vera couldn’t help but to think of all the good things she has been blessed to witness. Such as the first time she realized how much Marcus and Abby loved one another. It was the first time she had met Abby. Marcus had only introduced her to two other ladies he was dating and each time he was nervous but when he had brought Abby over to meet her, there was such ease to him. Marcus had cooked dinner for the three of them and Vera remembered watching them and feeling like she was witnessing the greatest love. Vera was not surprised a week later when her son came by to inform her that he had asked Abby to marry him and she had said yes. They were married three months after that. Vera could also recall the day Marcus and Abby surprised her with the news that she would be a grandmother for the first time and how much joy she had felt. When Bellamy was born Vera could see how nervous both her son and daughter-in-law were but in the end they did just fine, just like she knew they would. Two years after that Octavia was born and Marcus and Abby were more at ease and Bellamy was a great big brother. Three years after that the twins were born. Vera had moved in for a few months to help out. Since the day Cora and Clarke were born, they were complete opposites. Cora was a bit bigger than Clarke and she had dark hair while Clarke had blonde. This might surprise some but Cora was actually the fussier baby. Cora would constantly cry and make noise where Clarke just cried when she needed something and was calmer. They both seemed to grow out of that because now one would say that Cora only spoke when she had something important to say and usually had a calmness to her where Clarke would often speak without thinking and at times be on edge. Their looks are different as well and people tend to be surprised that they are really twins. Cora was taller and a bit bigger with brown hair and eyes where Clarke was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. But one thing they both have in common was they both had big kind hearts. Clarke always sought after and fought for what she wanted while Cora patiently waited for what she wanted. Clarke pushed her way through while Cora waited for her turn. Since the day Cora was born she was a Mama’s girl. Vera knows that Abby loves all of her children equally but there was no denying the special bond she shared with Cora. Abby could always sense whenever there was something not right with Cora. Vera remembers the time when Cora went on her very first sleepover to a friend’s house and in the middle of night she had come down with a high fever. Before the parents even had the chance to call Abby to inform her of Cora’s fever, Abby was already knocking on the front door. Vera knows the fact that Abby didn’t sense all the pain her daughter was in which led her to try to end her life was killing a part of Abby and it will always stay with her. In a way this was killing a part of each of them because that was the bond and love they all built. Marcus and Cora had always adored one another. And like the rest of her siblings and her mother she had her father wrapped around her finger. It’s just that it always took Marcus a little more effort when it came to Cora. Cora had different interest and likes that Marcus sometimes had trouble relating to but that never stopped him from trying. Anyone could see how much Marcus loves his daughter and how much this was hurting him because he knows how much his daughter is suffering. Vera could also see how this was affecting all of her grandchildren. Bellamy has always been the closest to Cora. Since the day she was born he always was protective of her. Bellamy always let his guard down and tended to show the softer side of himself to Cora. Since Bellamy’s accident with Raven, he has distanced himself from the family including Cora so Vera knows the fact Bellamy wasn’t around before will always be carried with him. Cora’s relationship with Octavia from what Vera has witnessed has always been civil. They never fought and has always been kind and respectful towards one another, but they were never close. Vera knew they both loved each other deeply and would do anything for one another but Octavia always seemed to distance herself from the family. Octavia always wanted her life outside of the family and to be her own person, but no one questioned the fact how much Octavia loved each member of her family. Despite the fact that Cora and Clarke were complete opposites and their relationship was always turbulent there was always this fierce love between them. Vera had a feeling from this moment forward their relationship will be different. Vera was so lost in her thoughts, she missed Cora finally walking through the door but as soon as she noticed Abby and Marcus rise it was brought to her attention. Cora stopped as soon as she spotted her parents and she tried not to make eye contact with them. Vera knew that was because one of the many emotions her granddaughter was dealing with at the moment shame. Abby slowly approached her daughter and timidly touched her daughter’s face, which caused Cora to flinch.

 

“Cora, sweetheart…”

 

“Mama, please… I can’t.”

 

“I am sorry… I am so sorry.”

 

Cora tried hard to suppress a sob, but it escaped anyway and for a while they all stood there frozen until Cora spoke again and stepped away from her mother to walk towards Vera.

 

“I can’t… I just can’t… Gram please can we go?”

 

Abby reached for Cora before she could get to far.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with Daddy and I? We can… We can try to make this better for you.”

 

Cora turned around and finally made eye contact with her mother before giving an answer.

 

“No, you can’t make this better.”

 

Cora removed Abby’s hand off her arm before walking her way out of the building. Marcus grabbed Abby before she could go after Cora. He whispered something in her ear, which seemed to ease Abby a bit. Vera promised them both she would take good care of Cora before heading in the direction Cora just went in. After Vera was out of sight Abby let out a small sob then Marcus turned Abby around and pulled her towards him. Abby held onto her husband for a bit before she wiped her tears to compose herself. She then grabbed Marcus’s hand again and moved them towards the exit.


	6. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the very late update. I don't know if anyone is still interested. I hope that you all are. Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than the rest and I worked long and hard on it. I hope I did well.

Clarke

_Hello Clarke. It seems it was met to be that we turned out to be fraternal twins because there is nothing identical about us. From the way we look at the way we act. For as long as I can remember the two of us have been on opposite sides of this invisible line throughout our lives. We constantly fight each other and against each other. We wasted so much time fighting, Clarke. I will forever regret that we didn't spend more time being civil towards one another and not having a relationship true sisters should have. There are times when I feel like the only thing we have in common is the same family and the same first letter of our names and there are some days I find that I do have more in common with you. I think the main reason why we were so good at hurting one another and getting each other where it really hurts is that we know each other better than we like to admit. We see parts of each other that others don't see. And unfortunately, we use what we see to hurt the other. But there is one thing I see in you that I could never bring myself to use against you. I see that you are currently struggling with your identity and which gender you like. Whether you are gay, straight, bi or pansexual… I just want you to know that I will love you. I do love you, Clarke, despite everything that has never changed. I am sorry that it didn't always feel like that. What I want is to figure it all out with the peace knowing that no matter what you decided, our family will love and accept you. Please don't ever worry about that. I know I have no right to ask anything of you but please for once in your life listen to me and follow your heart. I always made things more difficult in your life so now that I am gone, I hope it gets easier. Don't get me wrong, I know even when you were most upset with me you never wish that I would die. But you must admit your life will become less stressful with me not around to fight with every time. I am sorry for everything, for every awful thing I did and said. I should have been better. We should have been better. Please do better for the both of us, Clarke. Go live your life with happiness and peace. Above all else, please listen to your heart. I love you and may we meet again._

* * *

 

 

Clarke sat there taking in her sister's words for the second time. She had watched the chapter on the DVD dedicated to her and then she did something she promised Bellamy and Octavia she wouldn't do. She watched every chapter of the DVD and ended by watching the chapter dedicated to her again. A part of her felt like she made a mistake by watching the entire DVD not because she broke words to her brother and sister, she knows they will get over that. It's because she had all the information that she wished she didn't have. Not only did she have a better understanding of her sister but also, she knew the reason that pushed her sister to do what she did and all the things that also pushed her in that direction. Clarke felt herself understanding and asking herself if what happened to Cora happened to her would she make the same choice? But she always felt that Cora was so much stronger and maybe that was her mistake. Maybe that was everyone's mistake. They all always assume that no matter what Cora would be okay. But everyone had his or her limits and Cora reached hers but Cora played the role she thought she had to play and be okay. But Cora clearly wasn't okay and Clarke can understand why. Clarke tried to process everything she just learned and what she was planning on doing with what she just learned. Would she try to talk to Cora about it? Would she tell her parents? Clarke knew if she told her mother and father it would destroy them more but at the same time, they should know. But is it Clarke's place to tell them? All these things and questions were going through Clarke's mind. Clarke decided to keep what she learned to herself for now. She was about to leave with her family for a family therapy retreat owned by her Aunt Callie and Uncle Jake. It took two weeks to convince Cora to agree to go. Two weeks since Cora has spoken to any of her family or even seen them. Clarke could see how it was mostly affecting her mother, they all could see that. Not much got to Abby Kane but what is happening to Cora certainly is. Today was going to be interesting. Clarke was startled out of her thought when there was a knock at the door.

 

"Clarke, come on its time to go."

 

"Okay Octavia, I'll be down in a minute."

 

Clarke grabbed her bag and hesitated whether or not to bring Cora's DVD with her. Octavia shouted once again for Clarke so she just shoved the DVD in her bag and headed downstairs. When Clarke got downstairs her father was waiting at the door to lock up the house and everyone else was already in the car.

 

"Do you have everything?"

 

"I think so."

 

Marcus simply nodded and patted Clarke on her shoulder when she passed him to exit the house. Once Clarke got to the SUV she placed her bag in the back then got into the very back seat next to Octavia. Clarke knew when they pick up Cora from their grandmother's that she would want to sit next to Bellamy. Once Clarke was settled she looked up in the passenger seat where her mother was sitting. Her mother simply sat there in her own world staring straight ahead. A few minutes later Marcus got into the driver's seat, Abby remained in her state. Clarke noticed her father glance at her mother and it looked as if he wanted to say something but instead, he placed his hand on her mother's hand. Abby looked at their hands, and then at Marcus then looked forward once again. Marcus kept his hand on Abby's, took a quick look at his children then moved the car out of the driveway. The ride to Vera's was silent. Even though it was only fifteen minutes away it felt like hours and they all felt it. Once they arrived at Vera's, Marcus put the car in park and turned to look at Bellamy, Octavia, and Clarke.

 

"Why don't the three of you just stay in the car, we'll only be a few minutes."

 

They all just nodded. Marcus then got out of the car and made his way to Abby's to open the door for her. Abby sat there for a moment before she turned and looked at Marcus. They held eye contact for a bit before Marcus extended his hand that Abby took. Marcus closed the door once Abby was out then made his way to the front door hand and hand with his wife. Clarke watched as Vera greeted her parents at the front door after hugs were exchanged they all went into the house and the front door was closed. Ten minutes later Clarke saw the front door to her grandmother's house open and out came everyone. Marcus, Abby, and Cora all made their way to the car while Vera stood on the porch and looked on. Vera then waved towards the SUV so Bellamy's opened the window so he and his sisters could wave back. Abby and Cora got into the SUV while Marcus placed Cora's stuff in the back. Cora took her seat next to Bellamy but didn't say a word to anyone. She put on her seatbelt, put her headphones that were plugged into her iPod on and kept her focus out the window the entire ride to the retreat. No one else spoke either during the ride and Clarke had to admit she never felt uncomfortable being around her family until now. There was so much tension and sadness in the air. A brokenness. Clarke noticed how her mother would often look at Cora through the side mirror but Cora remained in her state and Clarke wondered if she could feel their mother watching her. Four hours later they arrived at the retreat and Clarke was ready to get out of the SUV as soon as possible and she could feel the rest of her family felt the same. Marcus and Bellamy started unpacking the SUV. Then Abby approached her husband.

 

"I am going to go check us in and find out what cabin we will be staying in."

 

"Okay, Bellamy and I can handle this."

 

Instead of making her way to the office to check in, Abby stood where she was watching Cora who was standing on the side of the SUV with her head down. Abby didn't want Cora out of her sight; in a way, she just got her back. Marcus sensed his wife's hesitation and moved closer to her so Bellamy couldn't hear what he was about to say.

 

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her. I will keep an eye on her."

 

Abby remained in place a few minutes more with her eyes still on Cora before she nodded and then finally made her way to the office. It didn't take long before Abby came back out with the keys for the cabin. Abby informed them which cabin they would be staying in. Marcus and Bellamy insisted they carry all the bags. The ladies were too tired to argue so they all then made their way towards the cabin. Abby unlocked the door of the cabin and once they were all inside she informed them that there were only three rooms and each person had to share with someone else. Obviously, Abby and Marcus would be sharing a room and so it was up to the siblings to decide who share with who.

 

"Cora, who do you want to share with?"

 

Cora was a little surprised that Clarke would ask her or even care but she surprised her sister right back with her response.

 

"I would like to share a room with you."

 

Clarke couldn't help but be surprised at her sister's request and she couldn't also help to notice the surprised expressions on her family member's faces.

 

"Okay, how about we take the room to the left?"

 

"Okay."

 

Clarke and Cora then collected their bags from Marcus and Bellamy and made their way into their room. Bellamy and Octavia took the room to the right and Marcus and Abby took the room at the end of the hall. Once Clarke and Cora finished unpacking Clarke finally spoke.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

Cora paused and Clarke could see her shoulders tensed up before she turned around to look at her.

 

"That is why I wanted to share a room with you because I thought that out of everyone here you would be the last to ask me that. I am so sick of being asked that question."

 

Clarke was a bit taken aback but not entirely shocked at her sister's words because they weren't completely unfair.

 

"Look, Cora, I'm sorry… I just don't know what to say."

 

"I am sorry to Clarke, I was a bit unfair but I was hoping to share a room with you. It would be a bit of an escape. I mean Mama has been staring at me. Daddy, Bellamy, and Octavia all look at me like I am going to break or something. I understand, after what happened but I was hoping to just be in silence because I always felt like you and I understood when and when not to talk to each other."

 

Clarke took in her sister's words and understood them.

 

"Okay. I won't ask you any more questions but there is something I want to tell you."

 

"Okay, what is it?"

 

Clarke made her way to her bag and was about to take out the DVD before there was a knock on their door. Cora answered the door while Clarke made sure that the DVD remained hidden. When Cora opened the door, she found her mother on the other side. Cora briefly made eye contact with her mother before she looked away. Clarke noticed Cora could not make eye contact with either of her parents and how much it seemed to be affecting all three of them. Abby looked at Cora for a moment with sorrow in her eyes before she looked at Clarke and looked between both of her daughters as she spoke.

 

"I was thinking that we all should stay in the cabin for the rest of the night because we had a long ride here and we have an early appointment in the morning. So, your father, Bellamy, and Octavia all said they would get us food from the mess hall. What do girls want to eat?"

 

Clarke looked at Cora who was staring at a spot in the wall before she looked at her mother and gave her an answer.

 

"I would like a cheeseburger and fries. Cora, what do you want?"

 

Cora tensed up once again before she looked at Clarke then briefly looked at her mother before looking back at the wall.

 

"I am not hungry, thank you."

 

Clarke watched her mother as she took a step towards Cora and could see how Abby was trying to get Cora to make eye contact with her. Abby took another step towards Cora before she placed her hand on her arm. Both Abby and Clarke couldn't help but notice how Cora flinched and took a step back. Abby dropped her hand and Clarke could see the pain in her mother's eyes. Abby tried to keep her emotions at bay before she spoke.

 

"Cora, you need to eat something…please. How about some macaroni and cheese? I know it's your favorite."

 

Cora looked at her mother and just as quickly looked away.

 

"Okay, that's fine."

 

"Okay, good. I am going to go tell your father."

 

Abby looked at Cora a moment longer before looking at Clarke then took one last glance at Cora and was about to leave before Clarke spoke.

 

"Cora and I will set the table."

 

Abby and Cora both looked at Clarke.

 

"No, that's okay. You and your sister don't have to. I can do it."

 

"No Mama, it's fine. Clarke and I can do it."

 

"Okay then. I am going to tell your father what you girls want to eat while you two go set the table."

 

Cora and Clarke when to go set the table while their mother informed their father of what they wanted to eat. Twenty minutes later Marcus, Bellamy, and Octavia returned with food and drinks for everyone. Dinner went by in mostly silence with small talk here and there. Cora didn't talk during dinner and kept her head down the entire time. Clarke noticed once again how her mother would watch Cora. Clarke also noticed how her father would watch both her mother and her sister. After dinner and after everything was cleaned up they all took turns washing up and changing into their pajamas. Once Cora finished she went to bed without saying a word to anyone. Since it was a bit late and there was really nothing else left to do. Everyone else decided to go to bed as well but not before wishing each other a good night along with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Clarke was almost asleep when she heard Cora tossing and turning and soon enough Cora started to cry and scream. Clarke was about to get up when the door to the room flung open and her father came in. Marcus automatically when to Cora while Clarke turned the light on. As soon as Marcus placed his hand on Cora's shoulder, she shot up as if she was burned and pulled back as far as she could and started to scream words that Clarke would know would stay with her father for a long time.

 

"Don't touch me! Get away from me! Please… please don't hurt me."

 

Marcus removed his hand and stood there in shock but then Cora finally opened her eyes and started sobbing. Marcus was unsure what to do but then Abby came into the room followed by Bellamy and Octavia. Marcus stepped back as Abby approached who was also unsure how to approach Cora. Abby sat on the side of Cora's bed and started to try and calm Cora down.

 

"Cora…my sweet girl. It's okay, you had a bad dream."

 

"Mama?" "Yes, my sweet girl. You're safe now. You are here with your family."

 

They all watched as Cora tried to process what was going on and take in where she was and who was there. Cora then looked at her mother and she started sobbing again. Abby struggled whether or not to embrace her daughter but she then decided to try. At first, Cora tensed up but soon she wrapped her arms around her mother and clung onto her as if someone would try and pull her away. Bellamy and Octavia stood by the door while Clarke approached her father and wrapped her arms around him. It took a moment and then Marcus wrapped his around his daughter. They all remained like that for what seemed like hours listening and watching as Cora sobbed and Abby whispering soothing words into Cora's ear and rubbing her back. Cora eventually calmed down a bit then Abby spoke.

 

"I think we all better try and get some sleep."

 

Bellamy and Octavia silently made their way out of the room. Clarke kissed her father on the cheek before she let go of him and made her way over to her bed. Marcus remained where he was standing at the foot of Cora's bed watching, as Abby turned a bit to look at him but not letting go of Cora.

 

"Marcus, I am going to stay in here tonight… Cora, would that be okay?"

 

Cora nodded and it appeared that she wasn't ready to let go of mother just like Abby wasn't ready to let go of her daughter. Marcus remained where he was before he spoke.

 

"Fine. I am going to sleep on the floor."

 

"Marcus, no. Your back."

 

"Abby…"

 

"Daddy, why don't you take my bed and I will go sleep in your room?"

 

Abby nodded at Marcus who then turned and looked at Clarke.

 

"Thank you, Clarke."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Marcus gave Clarke a hug before she left the room and closed the door. Marcus then shuts off the light and made his way to get in Clarke's bed. Marcus listened as both Abby and Cora lay down. Soon Cora's whimpers subsided and her even breathing came about as she finally fell back asleep. Marcus remained awake and he could sense that Abby was still awake as well. He knew that neither of them would be getting any sleep that night. They haven't really gotten any sleep since Cora tried to commit suicide. Marcus and Abby both lay there listening to Cora's breathing as she slept. They remained like that for a while before Abby spoke.

 

"I love you Marcus and so does Cora."

 

Marcus fought back a sob that was trying to break through before he answered his wife.

 

"I know, Abby and I love you both… so much. I love all of you so much."

 

"We know. Whatever our daughter is going through we will get her through it, together."

 

"Yes, we will."

 

Abby just hummed her agreement. They didn't speak anymore after that and Marcus listened as Abby's breathing evened out signaling that she too managed to fall asleep. Marcus remained awake the rest of the night listening to the breathing of his wife and daughter as they slept. Daylight came and everyone was dressed and ready before the sun managed to fully rise. Clarke noticed that Cora still wouldn't make eye contact with her mother but she would not allow herself to stray too far away from her mother. That seemed to put a slight ease to Abby. They all went together to get something to eat for breakfast in the mess hall before their morning therapy session. A half an hour later they were led to the room where their session would take place. When they arrived in the room Dr. Diana Sydney was waiting for them. She introduced herself to each family member as they introduced themselves. As Diana took her seat in front of a big couch where the family would take their seats. Cora sat in the middle of her parents with Abby on her right and Marcus on her left. When they were all settled Diana spoke.

 

"Callie has informed me what has happened and why you are all here. I hope this session and any other following sessions we have together can help Cora and your family to heal. I am here to help you and I hope in time I succeed. I can sense a lot of tension and sadness. Perhaps unspoken things. I would like to begin this session by allowing anyone of you to say whatever you like. Does anyone have anything they would like to say?"

 

There was complete silence for a while until Octavia finally spoke.

 

"Yes, I have something to say. I think what Cora did, trying to kill herself was selfish."

 

Clarke was about to say something when all of a sudden Cora stood up and faced Octavia.

 

"I'm selfish? Me? The one who drove you four hours and far enough away where no one knew us so that it wouldn't get back to our parents to find whether or not you were pregnant…"

 

"What? Octavia?"

 

"She's not, Mama. Anyway, Octavia was I selfish then?"

 

Octavia just nodded and sat back into the coach to try and avoid eye contact with either of parents. Cora remained standing and faced everyone in her family.

 

"Does anyone else think I am selfish? Was I selfish when I spent every single night in the hospital with Bellamy after his accident with Raven? When I had to sneak out of the house because Daddy was upset with him and I didn't want him to be alone? Or those few times when Clarke came home so trashed she could barely walk and I covered for her so Mama and Daddy wouldn't know and I sat with her each time as she threw up and when she was done I would clean her up and put her to bed. Was I selfish then? Or how I do everything and anything Mama and Daddy ever ask of me no matter what and never give them a difficult time? Can my sisters and brother say the same? No, they cannot. I never ask for anything, I never ask anyone for anything. How I always made things easier for everyone else. How I never burden anyone with my problems. I am always there for each and every one of you no matter what. I didn't think that was considered selfish."

 

No one said anything. They all sat there taking in Cora's words. Cora sat back down between her parents. Diana was about to say something when Octavia spoke up again.

 

"I am not saying you are a selfish person Cora because you're not. I appreciate everything you have done for me. Especially when I thought I was pregnant… I wouldn't have gotten through that without you. I was trying to say that what you did was selfish but maybe that's not it. There is clearly a reason or more than one reason… I mean you didn't slice open up your arm for nothing… so I am going to ask the question everyone is too scared to ask…why did you try to kill yourself?"

 

"Pills."

 

"What?"

 

"Pills. Before I got into the tub I took an entire bottle of morphine… that was how I was planning to end my life. I sliced my arm open because I was trying to remove something… remove the feel… you know what I can't do this. I am done. I had enough."

 

Before anyone could react, Cora made her way to the door and was about to open it when Diana stopped her for a moment.

 

"Cora, I think you should stay. We are making progress and you can continue to say what you were about to say or not. I mean if you are not ready yet. But please stay."

 

"I can't."

 

Cora then left and quickly made her way back to the cabin. When the rest of the family made it back Cora had locked herself in her room. Everyone else stood in the hall as Abby knocked on the door.

 

"Cora…please open the door…Cora?"

 

There was no sound from the other side of the door and there was panic in the air when Abby started to get a pick frantic and started knocking on the door a bit harder.

 

"Cora please answer me… please say something…Cora!"

 

They all waited and listen and still, Cora didn't respond. Clarke was thinking what she was sure the rest of her family was thinking. Cora could be hurting herself again. Marcus then asked Abby to move away from the door and started to try and break down the door. That was then Cora finally responded.

 

"No! Stop. Do not break down the door. Please just leave me alone."

 

Marcus stopped pushing on the door and Abby took her place back by the door.

 

"Then open the door Cora, please."

 

"No. I just want to be alone. Please, just go. I am not going to hurt myself I know that's what you are all worried about. I just can't… I can't face any of you. Please… please just let me be."

 

"We can't do that. We are not going to that. I am not going to do that, ever again. Now, you either open the door Cora or your father will break it down."

 

"Fine but please not everyone. Only you."

 

"Deal."

 

Everyone besides Abby went into the living room. Then Cora unlocked the door and Abby entered the room closing the door behind her. Cora was lying on her bed facing the wall silently crying. Abby's heart broke at the sight. Abby made her way to Cora's bed and lay down next to her daughter.

 

"I'm not ready to talk Mama."

 

"Okay, we can just lay here for now. I'll just hold you."

 

Cora just nodded as Abby moved to embrace her daughter. They laid like that in the room the rest of the day and Cora would go in and out of sleep. As it started to get dark Abby convinced Cora to leave the room with her so they could all get some dinner. When Abby and Cora came into the living room Octavia stood up from where she was sitting and walked up to Cora and hugged her. Cora was a bit taken aback and then hugged her sister back.

 

"I love you, Cora. We all love you and we are all here for you. We will help you get through this."

 

Cora was too overcome with emotions to respond at first and when she spoke her voice came out broken.

 

"I love you too, thank you."

 

Octavia let go of Cora and gave her a smile. Then Clarke and Bellamy hugged Cora and both told her they loved her and Cora said she loved them too. Marcus was hesitant when he approached his daughter because of the last time he tried to make physical contact with his daughter. Cora could see her father's struggle so she tried to give a smile to reassure him that it was okay. Marcus slowly embraced his daughter and was relieved when Cora relaxed easily into his arms.

 

"I love you, Cora, so much."

 

"I know, Daddy. I love you too." "I will do anything for you, anything. We will get you through this… the other night when I touched you…"

 

"I know. I am sorry, I didn't mean to act that way with you."

 

"Did someone… someone hurt you, didn't they?" 


	7. Jaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: In this chapter the subject of rape is addressed.

_Jaha_

_Uncle Jaha, that's what my brother and my sisters call you. That's what we have called you since we could speak. We may not share blood but we have shared a lot throughout the years. Good times and not so good times. You were there for our birthday parties, my sibling's games, school plays, and just about every important moment. You visited us in the hospital when we were born. You are one of my parents' most trusted friend. So there would never be a reason why I couldn't trust you, right Uncle Jaha? There would never be any reason to feel uncomfortable around you and you would never force me to do anything I wanted to do, right? So that night when you did what you did. When you made me feel the most uncomfortable and most scared I have ever felt in my life. The night you hurt me. The night you took something from that I will never get back. The night you took away what I was saving for someone special. The night you forcibly took my virginity. The night…the night you rapped me. The night you took away everything from me. When you did what you did you took away all the happy memories that you were present for. You took away my trust in you and in anyone else. You took away my will to be happy ever again. You filled me with this constant fear. You made me feel like no one could ever love and touch me again. You made me feel like I am worthless and weak. You made me feel what you did to me was my fault. Yes, I went to go find you that night because you haven't been doing well since your wife left and Wells hasn't been speaking to you and you were drinking an awful lot and I was worried about you. I was worried because you were my Uncle Jaha and I didn't like seeing you like that. You were my Uncle Jaha who I loved and trusted. So the thing I feel the most from what you did to me is a complete and utter shock. I will never get over what you did to me and I never will. I will never forgive you and I hope you can never forgive yourself. That night you took away my will to live. I can't take it anymore. Goodbye, Uncle Jaha._

* * *

 

**Two Months Ago**

 

"Surprise!"

Abby and Marcus were indeed surprised when they entered the restaurant where they had their first date to see it filled with all their family and friends. It was their thirty-fifth wedding anniversary and Marcus had made reservations for them to celebrate. They weren't expecting all of this. They could not hide their surprise or their joy. After they got over their shock they started greeting all of their family and friends. Abby and Marcus walked around the restaurant and noticed how it was decorated to represent them. It was filled with pictures of their life together, items of importance, and their favorite colors. It was absolutely spectacular. Vera approached the couple and gave each of them another hug.

 

"It is beautiful, isn't it? Just like your relationship."

 

"It's… wow. It's extraordinary! Did you do all of this Vera?"

 

"I did help, dear, however, I can take the credit. Each of your children also helped but most of the credit has to go to Cora. The poor girl was running herself ragged for months. My biggest surprise is that she didn't tell you, Abby. She usually can't keep anything from you."

 

"I had no idea. Thank you, Vera, for your help. Now, where are my wonderful children?"

 

Marcus pulled Abby back up against him and focused her attention on where all their children were. They were all standing together getting along and they were all laughing at something Bellamy just said.

 

"Our wonderful children are right there, my gorgeous wife."

 

Abby rolled her eyes at her husband's correction and his corniness. She turned her head to give her husband a kiss on the cheek then grabbed his hand to make their way towards their four children. When they approached them, Abby wrapped her arms around Cora and Octavia. Marcus wrapped his arms around Bellamy and Clarke.

 

"Your grandmother informs me that your father and I have all of you to thank for this wonderful surprise, especially you Cora. This is just… this is so incredibly special… I am going to cry. Wow, okay. This means so much. Your father and I have been very fortunate to be in love for as long as we have but we are even more fortunate to have the four of you as our children. We love each and every one of you with all that we are. Thank you for this amazing party and for loving us enough to do this. This celebration is for all of us. Marcus, would you like to say anything?"

 

After Abby's speech, they all had tears in their eyes including Marcus. He was choked up and was trying to act as though he wasn't aware of the fact that they all knew he was a softie. Marcus cleared his throat a few times and tried to blink back his tears. After a bit, he felt confident enough to speak.

 

"No. Well, I think you said it all, my love. Well… I must tell all of you thank you. We truly appreciate what you all did. Cora, you amaze me each day… all of you do. This will be a night all of us will never forget."

 

Each family member took turns hugging one another then started going their separate ways to interact with the other guests. Before Cora could get too far Abby tugged on her hand and when Cora turned around Abby stood on her tiptoes a bit to kiss her daughter's forehead before embracing her once again.

 

"My sweet girl, you light up my world. I love you all the way around the world and back again."

 

"I love you too, Mama, all the way around the world and back again."

 

Abby and Cora held onto each other a few minutes more before Abby finally released her daughter.

 

"Go, my sweet girl, go have fun."

 

"Only if you promise that you will enjoy your night."

 

"I promise, now go."

 

Cora gave her mother a big smile before she made her way through the crowd. Soon everyone took their seats and dinner was served. Then Abby and Marcus cut the cake, which was then served. After everyone was finished eating they had all made their way downstairs to where the dance floor was. Before everyone started dancing Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, and Cora were supposed to make their speech to their parents but Cora wasn't around. Clarke started freaking out.

 

"Where's Cora? This speech was her idea. Bellamy, have you seen her?"

 

"I just saw her go back upstairs."

 

"What? Why?"

 

Bellamy scanned the crowd once more before facing his sister to give her an answer.

 

"I think she went to go get Uncle Jaha."

 

"Yeah, he has had a bit much to drink. He is a mess."

 

"Yes, it is a bit understandable for what he is currently going through but he should tone it down."

 

"Agreed. Do you think Cora can handle him by herself?"

 

"Of course, she is our mother's daughter."

 

"Okay. Well until she comes back I'll just have the DJ play Mama and Daddy's wedding song and get this party started."

 

………………............

 

"Uncle Jaha, there you are. Come on we better get downstairs."

 

"Cora! Cora, Cora, Cora. The best girl I know!"

 

Cora just shook her head and approached her uncle and tried to remove the glass of alcohol that was in his hand.

 

"Thank you, Uncle Jaha. Now, I think you had enough for tonight."

 

Jaha wobbled a bit before finally handing Cora the glass, which she then placed on the nearest table.

 

"You have many ways like Abby. But there is a way you have that does not come from her."

 

"And what way is that."

 

"The way you always listen do what you are told. I bet you do anything anyone told you to do, anything I would tell you to do."

 

Cora was confused by her Uncle's words and was going to take a step towards him but the look she saw in his eyes caused her to stay where she was.

 

"What… Uncle Jaha, you have had too many. You're not making any sense. Maybe we should call a cab and get you home."

 

Cora went to go find her cell phone before Jaha grabbed her arm.

 

"Home, what home? I no longer have a home! Not after my wife left me… I tried… I tried to explain. She wouldn't listen, Cora. She wouldn't listen! She's not like you, she doesn't listen."

 

"Uncle Jaha, I am sorry about that but you are hurting me. Please… please let me go."

 

Jaha looked confused before he looked down where his hand was wrapped tightly around Cora's arm. He looked as if he had no idea how that happened and let go of Cora. Once Cora was free she stepped back from her uncle rubbing her arm where her uncle's hand had been.

 

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." "It's okay. I better go call a cab."

 

Jaha then reached for Cora's arm once again and held on even tighter and crashed her back into his chest.

 

"You're not listening Cora! Maybe perhaps you are just like your mother. Now, I am going to make you listen."

 

Cora was sobbing and couldn't get any words out next thing she knew Jaha was shoving her to the back corner of the restaurant. Before Jaha could push Cora into the back wall Cora turned around, pushed her uncle away and she got halfway through the room before Jaha grabbed her once again.

 

"Uncle Jaha, please."

 

"No, little girl. You shouldn't have done that. You should have listened. You always obey Cora and you are going to obey me."

 

Cora was too scared to move. Jaha then roughly turned Cora around and then pushed her down to the floor, she bumped her head against a chair on the way down. Before Cora knew it Jaha was on top of her holding her down and shoving her arms above her head. Jaha moved up Cora's body placing his knee on her stomach in order to hold her in place while he started kissing the inside of Cora's arms, from her wrist to her elbow. Jaha then moved down Cora's body and starts kissing her neck while placing his knees on the outer side of Cora's hips. She pushed one of her legs up in an attempt to push him off of her. He retorted by pushing her leg back down and squeezing Cora's thigh so hard it hurts. The man she had trusted pushed Cora's dress up and then unzipped his pants so fast Cora hardly has time to register the sound. That was perhaps the worst part when he shoved Cora's panties down her legs and then moved one hand and wraps it around Cora's neck tightly and presses his forehead hard against Cora's. It was then she knew for sure what was about to happen to her. Cora felt that first moment when her uncle stole her virginity, she begins to cry even harder. This isn't how she pictured her first time. At first, all Cora can feel is pain and it surrounds her from the inside out. Cora slightly pleads that someone would walk up the stairs and come to her recuse but a part of her also wishes no one would see what was happening to her. Soon Cora turns numb and it takes her a while to register that she is laying on the restaurant with her panties down her legs and her dress pushed above her hips and that she is all alone. Jaha must have left. Cora pulled up her panties and pulled down her dress and when Cora was brave enough to get up he was nowhere in sight. Cora ran into the bathroom and started cleaning herself the best that she could. She tried to make herself presentable. Cora then caught her reflection in the mirror and tried hard to push down the sob that was threating to fall. When Cora felt confident enough that she wasn't going to fall apart she quickly made her way out of the bathroom and downstairs. When Cora got downstairs, everyone was laughing and dancing as if nothing happened and Cora reminded herself that was because to them nothing did. No one had any idea of what Cora just went through. She wanted to scream. She scanned the room to make sure that Jaha really did leave; he was nowhere in sight. Cora was distracted between scanning the room for Jaha and replaying in her head of what had taken place. She didn't see her mother approach. So, when Abby placed her hand on Cora's arm she jumped back.

 

"Hey, it's just me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

 

"Oh Mama, it's okay."

 

Abby then studied her daughter and could tell that something wasn't right. She noticed how Cora couldn't seem to make eye contact with her. She then moved closer to her daughter while Cora tried her hardest not to move away.

 

"Cora Grace, what's wrong?"

 

Cora knew she had to try her best to make her mother believe that she was okay. Now wasn't the time to tell her what happened but Cora wasn't sure if she could ever tell her mother what happened. It would break her. Cora took a moment before she pushed her shoulders back and lifted her head to meet her mother's eyes. Cora then attempted a smile. Abby could see that the smile didn't reach her daughter's eyes.

 

"I'm fine, Mama. Just tired it seems that the past month of barely sleeping is catching up to me."

 

Cora hated lying to her mother and she was pretty sure her mother knew that. Abby squinted and studied her daughter once more. She did look tired but there was something else. Abby looked over her daughter for any signs. Abby noticed a tear at the bottom of Cora's dress. Cora looked down to where her mother's eyes had landed and also saw the tear. Cora couldn't believe she missed it.

 

"Cora, what happened to your dress?"

 

"I have no idea, I just noticed it myself. It must have gotten caught on something. Do you think it can be fixed?"

 

"Maybe… Cora are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Yes, Mama I am fine. Now you are breaking your promise."

 

"What promise?"

 

"The promise that you would enjoy your night. Now please go and stop worrying about me. I'll be just fine. I believe your husband over there is trying to get you back on the dance floor."

 

Abby turned around and sure enough, she saw Marcus moving his arms as a way to get her to join him. Abby signaled that she would be right there before turning back to her daughter. She studied Cora once more. Abby had a feeling that something wasn't right but Cora seemed to refuse to tell her what that was. Her mother would let it go for now.

 

"Okay, if you are sure. And you know you can tell me anything, right."

 

"Of course, I know that now go."

 

"Okay, I better go to your father before he hurts himself or someone else with the way he has been moving. I love that man but he is not one who can dance."

 

Cora just nodded in response and forced a small smile. Abby gave her daughter one final glance before she went to her husband on the dance floor. Once Abby was back with Marcus, Cora made her way to one of the chairs on the side and tried her best to not to speak to anyone else the rest of the night. She just wanted to disappear. Cora only had to talk to a few people here and there but never for long. Cora watched as people laughed, danced and seemed to not have a care in the world. I guess that is because if a tragic moment happens to you, the world doesn't stop, people don't stop. The world and the people keep going. Cora no longer wanted to keep going. When the night finally ended and the Kane's were driving home they were all talking about the night they all had. They were all talking expect for Cora. Abby noticed and once again asked her daughter what was wrong. Cora once again lied to her mother and said that she was fine and put her head against the window and closed her eyes. Abby let it go. Once they all got home Cora made her way to her room and quickly gathered her things for bed and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower before any of the other siblings got in there. Once Cora got into the bathroom she locked the door and removed the dress, her bra, and panties and got into the shower. Once she turned on the water she started scrubbing her body, she scrubbed the inside of her arms where Jaha first kissed the hardest. When she was done her arms were red. After Cora scrubbed her entire body she fell against the wall of the shower and slid down. She started sobbing and covered her mouth so no one could hear her. Cora was then startled by a knock on the door. It was Clarke.

 

"Come on, Cora, hurry up. It's late and I want to take a shower too."

 

Cora fought back another sob before responding.

 

"I'll be out in a minute."

 

"Ugh fine."

 

Clarke then left and Cora stayed on the floor of the shower a little while longer before she pulled herself up and shut off the water. She exited the shower and dried and dressed as quickly as possible. Cora heisted and just looked at the dress and panties she had taken off before her shower. She didn't want to touch them. But then she heard Clarke call for her once more to get out of the bathroom. Cora grabbed the clothes off the floor and exited the bathroom and moved past her sister into her own room. Later that the night when everyone was sleeping Cora took the dress and panties and placed them in a black trash bag and then placed the bag in the trash can outside. Cora promised herself that not a single person would find out what happened to her that night.


	8. Marcus

Marcus

 

_Hi Daddy. I regret the fact that you consistently felt as though you always had to try with me. I know you and I don't have a lot of things in common and you often had a hard time relating to me. I know how you always felt as though you let me down because of it. I am sorry that I made you feel that way because you really shouldn't. You didn't let me down nor have you ever let me down. I am told that I wasn't the easiest baby and that I cried a lot. But there was one person who managed to calm me down and get me to stop crying. And that person was you. Mama told me that you used to sing to me, you sang Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. She said no matter how hard I cried or screamed that as soon as you started singing that song I stopped. Well, Daddy, I am screaming so loud on the inside and I am afraid that not even you singing that song to me could make the pain stop. It feels as though nothing could make this better. I always knew how much you loved me and how much you tried. You are the best father in the world and I couldn't have asked for a better one. It may have seemed that I was just Mama's because she and I were always so close but I am also yours. Just don't tell that to Mama. One major thing that we do have in common is how much we do love Mama and how we could always calm her down when she would finally let her guard down. When she wasn't trying to be the rock and let others help her. She always wants to take care of everyone else. I need you to promise me something; I need you to promise me that you will take care of Mama. I know you will anyway but for what I am about to do is going to break her. You are the only person that can put her back together again. You were always there and I knew I could always count on you. Thank you, Daddy for everything, I love you with all of my heart. May we meet again._

 

Marcus was hesitant when he approached his daughter because of the last time he tried to make physical contact with his daughter. Cora could see her father's struggle so she tried to give a small smile to reassure him that it was okay. Marcus slowly embraced his daughter and was relieved when Cora relaxed easily into his arms.

 

"I love you, Cora, so much."

 

"I know, Daddy. I love you too."

 

"I will do anything for you, anything. We will get you through this… the other night when I touched you…"

 

"I know. I am sorry, I didn't mean to act that way with you. Cora, Did someone…someone hurt you, didn't they?"

 

Cora tensed up in her father's arms. She wanted to run. As if Marcus could read his daughter's thoughts he pulled her a bit away so he could look at Cora's face but not letting go of her. At first, Cora refused to make eye contact with him but then when she finally did Marcus could have sworn he saw a flash of confirmation before it was replaced by confusion. Marcus could see that Cora was trying to gather herself.

 

"No… what are you talking about? No one hu…"

 

"Don't Cora, don't lie to our father. Don't lie to us anymore."

 

Cora whipped around so fast that Marcus had no other choice but to drop his hands. Marcus watched as Cora approached Clarke. Once Cora was close enough Clarke spoke. Her words were lower than her previous ones but they still heard what she said.

 

"I know, Cora. I know what happened to you."

 

"Clarke. Don't."

 

"I am sorry Cora, I am sorry for what…"

 

"I said don't!"

 

"You're right, it's not my place to tell. It's yours. You need to tell what he did to you."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"I watched the DVD… all of it."

 

"You did what?! Bellamy, can you believe what Clarke did?”

 

"I know, Octavia. Clarke, we said we would only watch the part dedicated to us and the intro. You gave me and Octavia your word."

 

"Wait. You, Octavia and Bellamy know about the DVD as well? None of you had any right!"

 

Abby and Marcus watched as their four children argued back and forth confused as to what they were all talking about. Abby then spoke over her children.

 

"Enough! All of you. Now what DVD are you talking about and who did what to you Cora?"

 

Cora's anger quickly turned into panic. She shrunk into herself and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Bellamy gave his mother an answer.

 

"Cora made a DVD before she… well, each chapter of the DVD is dedicated to a specific person. Octavia found it when she went back home that night to clean up. She told Clarke and me about it. The three of agreed that we wouldn't tell you or Dad about it yet and that we would only watch the intro and the chapter dedicated to us. I don't know what happened to Cora but obliviously the answer is in the DVD."

 

Abby looked between her four children before her eyes landed on Clarke.

 

"Where is the DVD now?"

 

Marcus watched Cora and he knew what was about to happen before it did. Cora was about to have a panic attack. Marcus was about to go to her before he thought best of it and called for his wife.

 

"Abby."

 

By the tone of his voice, Abby turned and looked at her husband right away. Abby then followed Marcus's eye line and went to Cora right before she collapsed. She was unable to hold Cora up so she fell softly to the floor with Cora in her arms. Cora let out a gut-wrenching sob before she stopped breathing. Marcus started to panic and he could feel the panic coming off of his three other children. His wife, however, stayed calm and placed her daughter's back to her chest so Cora could feel her breathing.

 

"Cora, you need to breathe. Please, take a deep breath for me. Listen and feel as I do it and you do it too."

 

It took Cora a few tries but she finally managed to let out a strangled breath. Abby kept holding onto Cora breathing in and out until Cora's breathing returned to normal. After Cora's breathing was under control Abby turned Cora around and started wiping the tears that kept falling from Cora's eyes.

 

"Cora…"

 

"I can't Mama, I can't."

 

Cora quickly got up and was about to run out of the room before Marcus grabbed onto his daughter and fully took her into his arms. Cora resisted at first but then she clung onto her father. Marcus let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. After a while, Marcus asked the question he asked before and still hasn't received an answer for.

 

"Cora, who hurt you? Please tell us."

 

Cora stepped away from her father and he let her. She stood there struggling with herself and it seemed everyone else was holding their breaths waiting for Cora's answer. Cora looked down and before letting out a breath she finally gave an answer, an answer Marcus almost wished he never received.

 

"It was… it was Uncle Jaha. He hurt me… Uncle Jaha rapped me."

 

Marcus was too shocked to move, as was everyone else in the room. There was this complete silence in the room that you could almost hear a pin drop. Marcus just stared at Cora who stood there looking at the floor and fidgeting with her hands. Marcus looked at his wife who was staring at the back of Cora. He could see the many emotions flash through his wife's eyes. He has never seen his wife like that before; he never thought he would see a moment where Abby didn't just act. Marcus then watched as Clarke made her way to Cora and wrapped her arm around her sister and Cora seemed to welcome it. She placed her head on Cora's shoulder before speaking.

 

"Cora, what do you want to do? Do you want to talk about it? It's okay if you're not ready yet. I am sorry I pushed but I am proud of you for finally saying out loud that this terrible thing happened to you. We are all here for you Cora and we all love you so much. We will support you with whatever you want to do."

 

"I'm not… I'm not ready yet to talk about it."

 

"Okay, you don't have to but when you are ready we are all here to listen. What do you want to do now?"

 

"I really want to disappear but since I can't do that I just want to go lay down and not talk to anyone."

 

"Okay."

 

Clarke was ushering Cora out of the room when Cora stopped and looked briefly at her father and her mother and then back to the floor.

 

"I am sorry… I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt any of you."

 

Cora and Clarke once again started to make their way out of the room before Abby moved in front of Cora and placed her hand under her daughter's chin to lift it. When Cora made eye contact with her mother Abby saw all the pain within them.

 

"Cora, you listen to me. What that man did you to you was not your fault. You are not to blame for any of this. Do you understand me? "

 

"Yes, Mama."

 

"Okay, good. Now you go with Clarke and lay down. If you want I will come in a few minutes to lay down with you. Okay? First I just need to talk to your father a moment."

 

"Yes, that would be fine."

 

Abby gave Cora a kiss on her forehead before Cora and Clarke left the room. Bellamy and Octavia didn't need to be told that their parents needed privacy and so, they both left the room right after their sisters. Marcus remained where he was while Abby paced back and forth a few times. Marcus could see his wife's internal struggle not to lose it. He knew his wife was reaching her breaking point. Abby is the strongest person he knew, she was even stronger than him but everyone had their limits. Marcus has reached his. One way or another Jaha would have to pay for what he did to his little girl. Abby finally stopped pacing and made her way towards him. Once Abby reached Marcus he could see that Abby was unsure whether or not to touch him. There was both anger and hurt radiating off of the both of them but they knew it wasn't at the other. Marcus closed the gap between him and his wife and crashed her body against his and held onto her tightly. Abby held onto him with just the same amount of strength. They held onto each other for a while before Abby pulled back to look into her husband's eyes.

 

"I hear you Marcus and I'm not sure if I want to talk you out of it or give you my blessing. One thing I do know for sure is that our daughter will get the justice she deserves one way or the other. Just promise me that you will think before you do anything and that you will be careful."

 

"I promise."

 

Abby nodded and then brought her lips to her husbands. Marcus responded right away. When the kiss was over Abby once again looked into her husband's eyes.

 

"I love Marcus Kane and I love being Abigail Kane and you better not do anything to change that. Now our daughter needs me."

 

Abby gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips before she stepped away and made her way to her daughter's room. Marcus stood watching as his wife left the room to go to their daughter and took in her words. Marcus remained in that room for a few minutes before he found Bellamy and Octavia. He asked them both to go get dinner in the mess hall for all of them. They did what their father asked. Marcus then headed towards Cora and Clarke's room where Clarke was exiting the room.

 

"Clarke, I was wondering if you could please go to the office and try and make an appointment for all of us with Diana for tomorrow."

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Clarke left to do what her father asked. Marcus then stepped into Cora and Clarke's room and saw his wife sitting against the headboard with their daughter curled up against her. Cora had her head against Abby's chest. Abby and Cora both looked up at Marcus and he could see relief in both of their eyes. They then made room for Marcus on the bed. Abby scooted closer to the wall while Marcus sat on the other side of Cora also placing his back against the headboard. None of them spoke. Marcus watched as Abby ran her finger through Cora's hair then Cora unwrapped one arm from around her mother and then grabbed one of Marcus's hand with one of her own. The three of them stayed like that for some time until Bellamy softly knocked on the door and informed them that the food was there. They thanked Bellamy then all made their way out of the room and sat at the table with Clarke and Octavia. Clarke informed them all that they had an appointment at ten in the morning with Diana. Marcus thanked his daughter and the rest of dinner went by in silence. After dinner Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke cleaned up. Then they all washed up and put on their pajamas. Cora stayed in her parent's room with her parents and Clarke didn't want to stay in the room alone so went to go sleep in Bellamy and Octavia's room. Not a single Kane got any sleep that night. Soon morning came and they ate breakfast before making their way to the appointment. When they arrived they all sat in the same places as they did during their last appointment. With Cora's agreement, Clarke brought the DVD to the appointment and they all sat there and watched the entire DVD together. After the DVD was over every single Kane had tears in their eyes. Abby then embraced Cora and everyone else wrapped themselves around them. Diana sat there as the Kane family sat on her couch holding each other and helping to heal one another. After a few moments, they all released one another except for Abby who remained with her arm around Cora. Once everyone else was seated and comfortable Diana spoke.

 

"Cora, I am sorry for what you went through. No one should have to go through that. How are you feeling after watching your DVD with your family and now that they all know about what happened?"

 

"I feel a sense of relief but I also feel ashamed."

 

"You feel relief now that everything is now in the open?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay. Why do you feel ashamed?"

 

Cora didn't respond right away. She ran her bottom lip between her teeth a few times. More tears fell from her eyes. Then she felt her mother tighten her hold on her and that gave her the strength to respond.

 

"I feel ashamed because of what happened to me. I am ashamed that I lied the past couple of months to my family. That I had to pretend that I was okay when I wasn't. For what he did to me. I should have fought harder or even screamed… I didn't even scream. I couldn't."

 

"Why did you lie and pretend? Did you feel like you couldn't tell anyone? That no one would understand? That they would blame you for what happened?"

 

"I don't know… I didn't want to be around when everyone found out. I didn't want to see the pain and hurt in everyone eyes, especially in my parent's eyes. I didn't want to be the one to break them, to break my mother. I know how much everyone here loves me and I never doubted that. I just didn't want what happened to me to cause them the agony that I was feeling. No one should have had to feel the way that I was feeling. I knew they would feel that way when they found out because I know that is how much they love me. I was trying to protect them from that. I failed because I thought of taking my life I was taking away what happened to me. That's not true. If I had succeeded that day and I did take my own life then that would have caused an even greater hurt. I see that now. I just wanted my suffering to end and to not cause any to my family. My mother told me last night that what my uncle did to me wasn't my fault and I am not to be blamed. I know she was being truthful with me and that my family also feels that way. But that is not how I feel. I was the one who chose to go alone that night to go find my uncle. I knew he was hurting and he had too much to drink. I was the one who made him upset and wouldn't listen to him. I was the one who didn't fight hard enough or screamed when he held me down."

 

"Cora, did you know your uncle was going to do what he did? Did you know when you went to go find him that he was going to rape you?"

 

"Of course, I didn't."

 

"Okay. Your Uncle Jaha was someone who you never thought would attack you. He was someone you felt comfortable around, someone you trusted?"

 

"Yes, he was."

 

"So, I have to agree with your mother. From what you told me so far, you did nothing wrong. You were just someone who was worried about someone you cared about. Now would you like to tell us about that night? About the rape?"

 

After a few moments, Cora nodded and then started in detail about what happened to her that night. As she was talking tears kept running down her cheeks and she kept her focus on her hands in her lap. While Cora was telling them what Jaha did to her that night. Marcus couldn't help but focus on how one of his closest friends had violated his daughter. It made his blood boil. Marcus's jaw started to clench and his hands went into fists by his sides. Marcus wanted to hit something, he wanted to hit Jaha. He wanted to punch him over and over again. After Cora finished recalling what happened to her that night, Marcus tuned the rest of the appointment out. He was too focused on his anger. He didn't realize that the appointment was over until he felt Abby grab one of his hands and unclenched one of his fists. When Marcus met Abby's eyes she could clearly see the anger there.

 

"Marcus…"

 

Marcus shook his head, then got up and pulled Abby up with him. He noticed his four children watching them by the door of Diana's office. Marcus then made his way towards them gently pulling Abby with him. He signaled for them to leave the office and then they all started making their way back to their cabin. Before they got to the cabin Marcus stopped and pulled Abby to a stop with him.

 

"I am going to go for a walk. I just need a moment."

 

"Marcus…"

 

"Don't worry Abby, I am just going for a walk. I'll be back soon, I promise."

 

Abby studied her husband for a while but then just nodded. Marcus gave his wife a kiss on her forehead before he started walking in the opposite direction. He stopped a few feet away to watch as his family made their way into the cabin and closed the door. Once he was sure they were safe, he continued his walk. Marcus wasn't sure how long he had been walking or how far he went. He just knew that the sun was starting to go down and he had to get back to the cabin with his family. Marcus turned around and started making his way back. He couldn't stop thinking about Cora's words when she recounted what had happened to her. Marcus made it back to the cabin just before the sun was completely down. Before he went into the cabin he pulled out his phone and searched for the contact he was looking for, he placed the call but the receiver didn’t answer so he left a message. After he left the message Marcus went into the cabin. As soon as he was inside, he was greeted by Bellamy.

 

"Good thing you're finally back. We all had to talk mom out of dragging all of us to go looking for you. Her stress hasn't helped Cora who is blaming herself for you taking off. I know you left because you are mad and so am I, and all of us are. Cora needs all of us near and mom is about to break and the only person she will allow to see her is you."

 

"I know, son. Thank you for looking after them. I know what I have to do."

 

Bellamy studied his father for a moment before giving him a nod.

 

"Okay. Well, all of us already ate and there is some food saved for you in the kitchen if you want it. Before you go eat you better let mom know that you are back. She is with Cora in your room."

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Marcus patted his son on the shoulder before he made his way to his room. When he opened the door, Abby and Cora were both sitting on the bed talking. They stopped as soon as Marcus came into the room. He was met with a worried glare from his wife and concerned look from his daughter. He sat on the bed and took Cora into his arms and then reached for Abby. Abby gave her husband one final glare before she joined her husband and daughter in the hug.

 

"I am sorry that I worried everyone. For worrying you both. I just needed some time. I took my time and for now on I'm not going anywhere. Oh, and me taking off isn't your fault Cora. Nothing that happened to you is your fault. Now, how about we get your siblings and we all go into the living room and watch Mary Poppins because I know how much you love that movie?"

 

"But you hate musicals."

 

"I do but you don't. I wouldn't love anything more than watching it with you and the people that I love."

 

Cora pulled back and gave her father the first genuine smile she has given to him in a long time.

 

"Okay but I want you to do something for me first."

 

"Anything."

 

"I want you to sing to me, Somewhere Over the Rainbow."

 

Marcus nodded then moved Cora and Abby back into his arms before he started to sing. After he was finished singing Abby and Cora both kissed each one of his cheeks then the three of them left the room. They got Bellamy, Octavia, and Clarke and all sat in the living room. Marcus started the movie once everyone was seated. Marcus sat on the loveseat with Abby curled up next to him while the three girls sat together on the bigger couch and Bellamy sat on the recliner. Marcus didn't watch the movie; instead, he watched his family's reaction to the film. He noticed how his son tried his best to keep a straight face and not let on he was enjoying the film. Marcus noticed that anytime Mary Poppins would do something magical Octavia sat more forward in her seat. He witnessed that whenever a song came on Clarke would bounce a bit in her seat and Abby and Cora would both softly sing along. Abby might have seen this movie just as many times as Cora had. Marcus loved these five people more than anything else in the world. He would do absolutely anything for anyone of them. It was his job to protect them. Soon the movie was over and everyone sleepily said their goodnights, exchanged hugs and kisses and made their way to their rooms. Marcus stayed behind to shut everything down and lock up. After he did that he went into his room and found his wife alone on their bed.

 

"Cora said she wanted to try and sleep in her room tonight but I don't think I will last without at least checking on her a few times."

 

Marcus closed the door and made his way to his wife on the bed. He gave her a kiss on her lips before pulling back. He moved Abby's hair off her shoulder before responding.

 

"I think Cora will be fine. She knows that we are right here and if she needs you she will call and you will come."

 

"That's true. Now hold me and hopefully we can all get some sleep tonight."

 

"As you wish."

 

Marcus got off the bed to strip down to his boxers and t-shirt and joined his wife under the covers. Marcus shut off the lamp and then pulled Abby towards him. He ran his fingers through his wife's hair and soon enough Abby's breathing evened out and she was asleep. Marcus placed a kiss to the top of Abby's head before carefully removing her arms that were wrapped around him. He got off the bed and quickly and quietly got dressed. Marcus opened the door slowly before he went to check on all of his children to be sure they were all sleeping and okay. Marcus made his way out of the cabin and left the cabin with no mention where he was going.


	9. Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read, commented and kudos! There is only one more chapter after this!! And a BIG thank you to Sunshine for all your help!!
> 
> "If Abby Griffin loves you, the world should tremble." - Selina Wilken

_Abby_

_Hi Mama. I have to admit that I almost didn’t record a message to you. It’s not because you don’t mean enough to me it’s because you mean more. There is no one in this world that I love more than you Mama. This message hurts the most because after I finish it I’ll never be able to talk to you again. Since the day I was born you and I had this bond, there really is no explanation for it. It’s just there. I know that you love my two sisters and my brother as well and you love all of equally. You always made sure that we all knew that. When you love someone you make the world know you love them. You love someone with everything that you have. Your love is with that person wherever they go. That is how powerful your love is. You have this huge golden heart. I never doubted for one minute how much you love me. I always knew that I could always count on you and I could tell you anything. But what happened to me, the awful thing that happened to me I could never bring myself to tell you. It’s not because I don’t think you would be there for me or you would stop loving me because of it. I couldn’t tell you because I knew it would hurt you as much as it hurt me, maybe even more. I know you have noticed that I haven’t been myself the past couple of months, that there is something wrong. There is and I know you are waiting for me to come to you when I am ready because eventually I would always come to you with my problems but not this time. I absolutely hated lying to you but I would have rather lied to you instead of causing you pain but maybe I did cause you pain anyway by lying. I just feel like I can’t do anything right anymore and I feel like nothing will ever be right again. I am just in so much pain and I just want it to end. I am sure if I did tell you why I feel the pain that I do and what has happened to me you would help me to make it better. And it would probably work but I don’t want you to make it better, I just want it to end. I feel whatever choice I make will hurt you and that hurts me more than anything. If I tell you what happened, it will hurt you, if I keep lying to you, it will hurt you and after I end my life, I know that will hurt you. I will hurt you no matter what. I know I have no right to ask this but I hope you can forgive me, please forgive me Mama. I never ever wanted to hurt you. My choice to end my life is not your fault; please don’t blame yourself for my decision. Please don’t let this break you. Please let Daddy help you get through this. Please hug Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia and don’t let this make you a ghost in their lives. Just because I am ending my life it doesn’t mean yours has to end as well. Keep living, keep smiling and keep loving. Thank you for loving me as hard and much as you do. Thank you for always being there and for everything you have ever done for me. You are my hero, Mama. Thank you for letting me be your Sweet Girl. I will miss hearing you call me that. Thank you for being you. I love you Mama and may we meet again._

* * *

 

 

These days Abby feels as though she is unsure about a lot of things. She certainly has been unsure about the state of her daughter but one thing she has never been unsure of was how well that she knew her husband. Through all the years that they have spent together she has come to know every look, touch and everything else in between. That is why Abby knew without a doubt what her husband’s plan was even before he did. Abby knew that when they learned what happened to their daughter would set something off in her husband because it set something off in her. Abby and Marcus would do anything to protect the ones they love. They love and protect with everything that they had. Abby knew after Cora relived what Jaha did to her that Marcus wanted to make sure he paid. Abby knew that after the therapy appointed when Cora went into detail what Jaha did to her that Marcus wanted to hurt the man who caused their daughter unspeakable pain. Abby knew when her husband went for his walk that he would formulate a plan. And Abby knew when her husband returned to the cabin that he had one. It was no surprise when she felt her husband leave their bed and sneaking out of the cabin in the middle of the night expecting no one would notice. Well, she noticed. As soon as Abby watched Marcus walking away from their cabin from their bedroom window she quickly got dressed and pulled her hair in a ponytail before putting on her shoes. She knew exactly what her husband’s plan was and who he was planning to meet. He was out for justice for their daughter, well his version of justice. Abby knew she had to go after Marcus because she was the only one who could talk him out of it and she could also be the one to talk him into it. After Abby was dressed she checked on Cora and Clarke who were both soundly asleep. Next she went into Bellamy and Octavia’s room, they were also both asleep. The last thing that she wanted was to disturb any of her children. Abby made her way out of the room to the kitchen to grab a flashlight then she headed out of the cabin. She pulled out her phone and opened the app so she could track her husband’s phone. Abby was thankful for the fact that Marcus had been so persistent on all of them getting the app. She soon followed the path as to where her husband was. Marcus was about ten minutes ahead of her. It was a good thing that there was a full moon tonight. As Abby walked through the woods she kept her footsteps light so that way she didn’t attract any attention. Abby walked through the woods for about an hour when she heard two voices, two voices she recognized. Abby walked toward the two voices taking light and steady steps. As Abby got closer she first saw her husband and then she saw him, she saw the man that almost took her daughter away from her forever. Thelonious Jaha, the man that rapped her daughter. Abby got as close as she could get without being seen by either of the two men and hid behind a nearby tree. Abby listened as the two men spoke.

 

“Marcus! What is going on? You sounded so urgent on the phone.”

 

“Jaha, we have been friends’ a long time, haven’t we?”

 

Marcus took a deep breath as he spoke, his hands on his hips and then suddenly went through his hair before going back to his hips again. Jaha didn’t answer immediately, he had known the man across from him long enough to know that Marcus Kane was angry.

 

“It has been a long time and we both know it, Marcus. Why don’t you just tell me what is going on.”

 

“I have always been a good friend, haven’t I? I have been there whenever I could, my wife and I both have.”

 

“What is happening right now, Marcus?”

 

“Neither Abby nor I would have ever hurt your son.”

 

“Of course, I know that.”

 

Marcus didn’t miss the fact that Jaha did say that he would never hurt his Godchildren. The rage began to grow darker within Marcus.

 

“Would you ever hurt my children, Jaha?”

 

“Marcus… what? What are you talking about?!”

 

“You know what this about. You know what you did to my daughter! A girl who grew up trusting you!”

 

“I really don’t know what this is about. I mean whatever happened to her, I am sure Cora will be just fine.”

 

Marcus didn’t speak, his dark eyes were on Jaha and yet, his entire body was shaking. Abby thought of stepping out and going to her husband. Instead, she stood silently half wanting her husband to turn and head back to the cabin and the other half wanted the man she loved and trusted to beat Jaha until he could no longer breathe. The two men stood there, facing one another. Jaha knew he was caught and yet, he was still determined to lie.

 

“I could have been talking about either one of my daughters and there you are! You sick son of a bitch when you casually say my child’s name?"

 

Jaha put his hands out, palms facing Marcus as he stuttered over his first few words.

 

“Look……man……..just……..Marcus, I don’t what Cora told you but it was a mistake and a misunderstanding. Is that why she tried to kill herself? I thought Clarke was the attention seeker not Cora. Hate to break it to you but Cora is not as innocent as you thought. She had to be taught a lesson.”

 

Something inside of Marcus snapped! Before Abby could even begin to process Jaha’s words, Marcus lunged at Jaha and had him pinned to the ground.

 

“Don’t you dare, don’t you ever say Cora’s name again. And what you did to my little girl… you will pay for what you did!”

 

Abby watched as Marcus started hitting Jaha.

 

“She trusted you! My little girl trusted you, Jaha!”

 

“Your sweet little girl wanted it! Did she tell you that? Not such the sweet little princess now, is she?”

 

Marcus’ punch landed squarely in between Jaha’s eyes. As the world began to go dark, Jaha lunged forward at the man that he had betrayed, sending Marcus flying back. Jaha managed to hit Marcus in the side of the head before another punch knocked Marcus back and against the tree. Neither was aware of Abby as she managed to get closer to the scene. The two men scrambled for footing as Jaha spewed lies as the blood ran down his cheeks and down his jaw. Marcus ignored the aching pain where the skin had split on his lip and the warm blood leaked out.

 

“I never thought that I would hate you, Jaha!”

 

Jaha stunned Marcus with a sidekick to the chest that slammed him against the large pine tree. His breath was stolen immediately, everything within his chest began to ache. Jaha stared down at him, an evil smile spread across his lips. Abby’s eyes went wide and although she had been yelling at both of them for several moments, this was the first time either of them heard her. Neither was aware that she had picked up a thick branch, they both were aware of the anger and betrayal that was set in her eyes as she squared off with Jaha.

 

“You are nothing, you were nothing when you forced yourself upon my daughter and you are nothing as you try to lie to my husband, the man who was your best friend and you are nothing to me!”

 

Jaha took a step towards her, one hand holding his side while the other reached out for her.

 

“Perhaps, it is from you where Cora inherited her overly dramatic side.”

 

Marcus reached out and grabbed Jaha’s pant leg, making him lose his balance while at the same time, Abby swung the branch. They heard the sound of something shattering mere seconds before Jaha landed with a hard thud on the twigs and the unforgiving ground beneath him. Abby dropped the branch before stumbling back against a tree as she stared down at him. She was very aware of Marcus as he crawled towards the man that he had once called his friend. Her husband’s shook as he reached out and felt for a pulse.

 

“He is dead, Marcus.”

 

They were both quiet for a moment before Abby spoke. Marcus managed to stand up and walked toward his wife.

 

“What are we going to do, Marcus?”

 

He slowly shakes his head.

 

“You trust me, right?”

 

She looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

 

“Always, I always trust you.”

 

“Then you will trust me when I tell you to go back to the cabin. Burn your clothing in the fireplace in our room, shower and put on fresh clothes. Call the police and say that you woke up and assumed I was in the kitchen and yet, you aren’t sure where I went.”

 

Marcus watched as his wife shook her head as her hands gripped onto his upper arms.

 

“I can’t take a chance that I will lose you.”

 

“You won’t. Just do this. By the time the police get there, I should be back. I will confess to having a fight with him. My bruises will more than prove that I was in one.”

 

Abby went quiet as she shook her head.

 

“What is it, Abby?”

 

Slowly she looked up at him, the concern written all over him.

 

“The world can’t know what happened to Cora.”

 

He nodded before leaning his forehead against hers.

 

“I won’t let her be affected, Abby. Now go.”

 

He pulled her away from the tree.

 

“Abby?”

 

Instead of answering, she merely stared at him.

 

“You are my everything, you and our children. I love you with every single part of me. Promise me that you know that its true.”

 

“I know, my love, I know.”

 

Her words came out in a mere whisper as she wrapped her tired arms around her husbands’ neck. He gently kissed her.

 

“Marcus?”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you with a love that will never end.”

 

“You are everything, Abby. Now go. Call my phone after the clothes are burned, the police will ask why you called, you will say that you were searching for me and that I didn’t answer.”

 

Marcus watched his wife as she headed back towards the cabin. He didn’t miss the fact that the beam of light from the flashlight his wife held was shaking more than normal and knew it was because their lives would never completely go back to normal, not after this. He turned and looked back at the man on the ground. This same man had been a close confidant to Marcus. It had been Jaha who Marcus had told that his love for Abby was the most wonderful thing he had ever known. It was Jaha who was with him when he picked out the ring that he would propose with. It had been Jaha who rapped his daughter and that was not something that could never be forgiven. Marcus picked up the man that he had once called friend and slung him over his shoulder.

 

On her way back to the cabin, it wasn’t Jaha that she thought of, not at first. No, at first she thought about Marcus’ and she couldn’t help but wonder how their life had gone in this direction. She knew herself and she knew her husband and never once did they ever even joke about committing such a crime. Now, the man she loved was getting rid of a body and Abby was headed to burn the evidence. It was an odd time to need her husband’s arms around her and yet, that was just what she needed. The tears wanted to slip from where they had pulled in her eyes. All she needed was to lay her head into the crook of his neck and cry. How long had she been holding on to the pain that had ripped her heart apart since she had found out about Cora’s brutal rape? The truth was that Abby had felt guilty for wanting to be near her husband when her daughter was facing memories that would never fully leave her. They had raised all their children to be kind, to be gentle and to help people whenever they could. Then Cora went through an unspeakable night and by the man that Abby and her husband had agreed should be their children’s Godfather. The logic was that the rape was not her or her husband’s fault, Abby knew that. Yet, the emotional side flashed back to long ago when Marcus and Abby had first fallen in love. The man beside her, the one she knew that she would love until the day she took her last breath had wanted children. Perhaps, not as much as Abby at the time. He was terrified of taking on such and endeavor. Yet, it was a short two years later when Abby surprised him with the news that they were going to have a baby. It was that memory that her mind flashed to.

 

“I will protect this baby with my own life, Abby.”

 

With her eyes filled with happy tears, her palms had found his cheeks.

 

“There not a doubt in my mind about that, Marcus.”

 

She had meant it and it was true now even as a man was dead somewhere in these same woods. The first time Marcus held their child, he had cried. From then on, they had both been loving, protective and nurturing parents. Finding out about the rape that had been so difficult for them both. Marcus and Abby stayed mum about their hurt, how could they say a word when their child whom they had created years ago was in the midst of heart wrenching betrayal and pain? Their pain came out in their private moments. The morning after they found out what happened to Cora Abby found Marcus standing stiffly as he stared out the cabin window. Quickly she wrapped her robe around her and went to him. He held the coffee cup in his hand so tight that Abby was sure that it would shatter within his hand. Slowly and carefully she had taken it from him. He had turned and looked at her as if he had forgotten that his wife was in the shower just a few feet away from where he stood. His eyes revealed that he had gone to some dark horrific place. Abby didn’t need to be told that wherever that sad place was, that Cora was trying to fight off a man that Marcus had placed squarely in her life.

 

“Marcus….”

 

She pulled her husband gently to the bed and sat beside him.

 

“This isn’t your fault Marcus.”

 

“I was so sure that he was the same guy, the good guy that I had met all those years ago, Abby. The one that I introduced you too. The one that I said would be a good Godfather. Look what he did.”

 

He gripped the edge of the bed as he stared down at the bare floor between his feet. He shook his head as if he shook hard enough, the memory would be forgotten. Abby knew that feeling all too well. She scooted closer to him and gently rubbed his back that was covered by a thin worn out rock t-shirt that they had gotten years before on an anniversary getaway.

 

“You are a good father. You are the one that sat with Bellamy when he went down the slide for the first time. You are the one that held Octavia up so that she could put the star on the Christmas tree. Marcus, you are the first one who ever got Clarke to laugh and all because you would arch an eyebrow at her as she sat in her highchair. It was you who taught Cora to dive into the pool. Do you think for one moment that she thinks that this is your fault? No matter what Cora is going through, you are her daddy. She loved you from the moment she was born and you rocked her and she loves you now.”

 

Marcus turned and looked at her.

 

“But Abby…..”

 

“But nothing. This is not your fault. You cannot blame yourself. She is too busy blaming herself and it certainly isn’t her fault either.”

 

He nodded softly, clearly not quite believing that it wasn’t his fault.

 

“Marcus?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

This time when he turned to look at his wife, his eyes were red with tears. She watched as his chin trembled, waited for him to speak, it was so clear that he was trying to. Slowly he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

 

“I love you, Abby.”

 

The words barely made it out of his mouth before he laid his head in the crook of her bare neck and cried with a heartbreak that she had never witnessed from him before. Abby held her husband to her and laid on the bed with him, his head against her chest before he cried himself to sleep. Abby never left his side, so adamant was she to assure him that he wasn’t alone.

 

The cabin was still quiet as she let herself in. Abby was careful to remove her shoes before stepping into the house, not wanting to track in evidence. Not wanting to wake her children who she would never torture with having to testify, she shut her bedroom door and clicked it locked. Abby undressed and through everything into the large fireplace before starting the fire. As the truth of the night that they would try to leave behind them, Abby did as her husband said and showered. So desperate was she to was any evidence from Jaha from her body. As she let the warm water rush over her, she thought of Cora and the night of the rape. Hadn’t Clarke complained that her sister was taking far too long in the shower. Cora too had tried to erase evidence of Jaha. After Abby was dressed she left her bedroom and went to the twin’s. Abby stood by the door and watched Cora as she slept until she heard Marcus enter the cabin. Abby followed her husband into their bedroom. The clothes were still burning when Marcus quietly came in through the bedroom. He looked her with eyes that were exhausted. Without a word, he began to undress and throwing the clothing one piece at a time into the fireplace.

 

“I just want to hold you, Abby. I want to fall asleep beside you and pretend this never happened.”

 

“We should leave.”

 

He shook his head as he pulled his underwear from his body and threw that into the fire as well.

 

“We can’t run, Abby.”

 

She watched as her husband turned without another word and headed to the shower.

 

“Why the hell not, Marcus?”

 

Abby stood just to the side of the curtain so that she could see him.

 

“If we leave, it will be seen as running. We have to stay the course, I will admit to having a fight with him if they ask.”

 

“Of course, they are going to ask.”

 

Marcus turned and looked at his wife.

 

“I moved his truck and put his open bottle of Bourbon in his hand. Everyone knows he had been drinking far too much for far too long.”

 

Abby rubbed her forehead as she crossed her arms.

 

“He had been drinking before he got here?”

 

“Yes, the open bottle was sitting on the floor of the driver seat. I put him in the back of the truck then drove it out to a turnout. They will think that he climbed in the back to continue drinking and watch the stars. If they do come, I will say that I got angry when his became belligerent when I said it was time for us to get some sleep and that when we headed back to the cabin he attacked me.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“You’ll say that you had encouraged me to have a rare night out.”

 

Marcus stepped out of the shower and dried off before putting his arms around his wife.

 

“I’m sorry, Abby.”

 

“It was me that did it.”

 

“It was you that stepped in to save me and no matter what happens, I’ll always be grateful.”

 

They sat in front of the fire and watched as the clothes turned to ash. Marcus grabbed an empty bucket and shoveled the ashes into it. Abby stood and watched as he put cold water into the bucket to be sure that embers wouldn’t fly out.

 

“I will get up in a couple of hours and bury this. In the meantime, I have to start a new fire so it doesn’t seem suspicious.”

 

Abby was so engrossed looking into the fire she didn’t hear as Marcus sat on the bed next to her and gently turned her face to look at him. Then that is when it happened, the moment when Abigail Kane finally broke. First tears started streaming down Abby’s cheeks, then her entire body started to shake and her sobs started to escape. Marcus wrapped his arms about her but Abby seemed as if she couldn’t get close enough. Eventually Abby ended up in Marcus’s lap and she held onto him for dear life. Marcus kept holding onto her and would stroke her or rub her back. They stood like that until the sun had fully risen and Abby’s sobs has subsided. Marcus continued to hold his wife while whispering in her ear.

 

“It’s about time you let go. Just let it out all Abby, I got you. I have all of you. Nothing and no one will ever hurt this family again. It is all over now and everything will be okay. I love you and our children with my entire heart and we will get through this, together. Cora will be fine because we are here and we will get her through this. And she is strong just like you Abby. I have taken care of everything and it will all be fine, I promise.”

 

Abby let go of her husband a bit so she could look into his eyes. Marcus wiped the last remain of tears falling from Abby’s face and the brushed the loose strands that fell from Abby’s bun away from her face. Abby then just nodded before she leaned forward and captured Marcus’s lips in a soft kiss. Once the kiss was over Abby leaned her forehead against Marcus’s and they held each other.


	10. Cora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is the last chapter. I wanted to thank all who have took the time to read my story and thank those who have left kudos and comments. I truly appreciate all of you. A big thank you to Sunshine for helping me and for editing my chapters. This is my very first story that I completed and I feel a bit proud. I'm not sure if I will write another story or not. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**_One Year Later_ **

_It's been a year since that night at the cabin. I know that night will forever be with my parents just like it will forever be with me. I had the strangest dream that night, it seemed so real. I woke up the next morning with a feeling of peace, relief. As if a darkness was taken from the world. That morning when we all woke up Daddy was gone and while he was gone Mama was on edge. But once he returned that afternoon they had one of their conversations with just a look and Mama seemed relieved. Daddy soon announced that we were all going home that day and everyone was fine with that. On the drive home, it was agreed upon that no one outside of the six of them would ever find out what Jaha did to me. I didn't think that Dr. Diana Sydney would ever be a problem because weeks later I found out she suddenly decided to retire early due to a large sum of money she somehow obtained._

 

_In May Clarke and I graduated from college. After the investigation brought on by Cage Wallace, it was agreed that I did not have an inappropriate relationship with Professor Sinclear and I earned all my grades fairly. I graduated at the top of my class. With my help and support, Clarke finally felt at more peace with who she is and what she wants. One day during a family dinner she told the family that she was interested in dating both men and women. Our parents and the rest of the family offered their love and support._

 

_Bellamy and Raven got married in the summer. Gram officiated the wedding per request of the bride and groom. Gram was more than happy to have the honor. I served as maid of honor and I was also more than happy for the honor. The wedding was as beautiful as Bellamy and Raven's love. Clarke brought her girlfriend Lexa to the wedding and introduced us all to her. We all welcomed Lexa and her love with Clarke with open arms. Three months after the wedding Bellamy and Raven announced that they were pregnant. Mama cried and Daddy went a bit crazy with buying things for his future grandchild that Mama had to cut him back a bit. We are all looking forward to the arrival of the newest Kane._

 

_Octavia moved out and moved in with Lincoln. None of us will be surprised if they are the next to marry, it's only a matter of time. Clarke and I were thinking of also moving out and getting a place together. But since Mama was having a straight up panic attack about the idea and since Clarke's new relationship with Lexa we decided to remain at home for now. Even though Clarke spends most of her time at Lexa's. Octavia's room didn't stay empty for long because after Gram had a fall it was decided it was best if she moved in with us. It took a bit but soon everyone adjusted just fine._

 

_When autumn came Clarke got a job at the art museum and soon they started to show her artwork. We are all so proud and amazed by her artistic ability. I decided that I wanted to go into the medical field like Mama but more in the medical research field. I started an internship at the same hospital Mama works at. She defiantly loves the fact that we get to drive to and from work with one another and we have lunch together whenever we can. Mama and Daddy both cut down on the hours that they work which lead them to spend more time with all of us and with each other. They have a date night once a week when they go out just the two of them. Once a month Daddy and I will do something just the two of us and it has helped to infuse our bond. Date night has also helped to make my parents bond stronger than ever. They love each other so much and you feel it every time you are around them. I want a love like theirs._

 

_I have slowly started to date. I have started dating one of Bellamy's friends. His name is Ben and he seems like a nice and patient guy. Our first couple of dates we doubled with Bellamy and Raven, which brought comfort to all. I just try to take one day at a time and not to take on too much. I am more open to asking for help. Just about every night Mama and I will talk and it good for me because I open up more. The bond between us is strong and I believe it always will be. The bond between all of us Kanes is strong and it's unbreakable._


End file.
